Red Avenger
by robert32514
Summary: The Powers that be sends a champion with the power to make a difference. A legend from another world will fight beside another and the Avengers will rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Avenger**

**Ch. 1 A hero returns.**

**I do not own Avengers or Power Rangers. **

**Marvel and Haim Saban does.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 A hero returns**

** 2079 Rangers Mausoleum**

Jason Lee Scott was placed in the Mausoleum of Ranger Legends next to his fellow Rangers. His wife Kimberly Scott, also known as Kimberly Hart, lay in another section next to where Jason was laid to rest. She had died almost 6 years earlier. Now he was being placed beside her where he belonged. His friends had been placed there in various time periods. He had been the last. The last of the originals. He had held on a bit longer, even if to put his affairs in order and say goodbye.

The Gods of Asgard along with the Mystic Mother and the Mystical Realm, and other delegations had long ago aided in the creation of the Hall of Rangers as well as the Mausoleum within.

Jason had been given a heroes welcome as Odin Borson and Thor Odinson had confirmed Jason's existence within Valhalla. But secretly knew it wouldn't be long as the higher Powers had need of Jason.

"**_Wake up Jason,..come on, wake up. Open them beautiful brown eyes."_** A familiar voice cooed out flirtatiously.

**_"Kim? Is it really you?"_**, he croaked after opening his eyes to a white world and a blurry body before his eyes straightened up so he could gaze wondrously upon his loving wife.

**_"Sure is babe, come on."_**, She started running towards what looked like a set of golden doors. **_"Hurry, The others are waiting." _**She called out as he stood up and begun running after her laughing at being reunited with his loving wife..

****As sure as she said it, there before him was a Golden Gate, and as it opened, there waiting beyond it was all of his friends and family. His mother and father, his comrades from his first Ranger Team and some of those who he had met Before and afterwords in the Legends War.

But out of all others outside of his parents and Kim, Tommy, and his original team, the one he missed most was one who was like a second father to him. Zordon...of Eltar.

Suddenly his parents and his teammates had begun to crowd around him as Zordon had begun to step up to him and his family and friends.

**"It's been many years Jason. It's good to see you in person finally with my own eyes."  
**Zordon was bald with pale skin, wearing gray robes and wielding a staff. He looked like a warrior sage though Jason had already known that he was more than that.

**_"It's good to see you as well Zordon."_** , Jason replied as he and Zordon finally embraced one another for the first time. After a bit of time, they pulled from one another and sat after several comfortable couches circled around the lot of them.

**"I wish I could tell you what it's like here in Valhalla Jason But there is a new problem that has arisen, and it has been decided that one of you will be leaving us. Only one of you can be allowed to return to life. But it won't be in this reality nor will you go unprepared and unarmed."**

** _"Well, who's it going to be?"_**Kimberly asked.

**"Jason's been chosen, and a special Morpher was created just for him."**

** _"Woah woah, why me? I mean, I just got here."_**

**"The answer is because you held on the longest to life compared to the others. More importantly, it's been known that you've secretly wished to get back into the fight during Tommys days as Black Ranger when he was with team Dino Thunder. Now it's your turn Jason. In this world, there are Mutants that look like ordinary men, women, and children, some are physically disfigured, and some who are unable to come into physical contact with anyone due to the dangers of their powers, which do vary."**

** "Then there are Meta-Humans who are turned either by accident or intentionally into mutant like humans who use their powers either for good or evil. Then there are the Gods, namely Asgardians and Greeks who look vastly different from the versions you know in our reality. But the other Pantheons do exist in this world as well and they will make an appearance in their own time." **

** "The reality you will be joining is almost at war with itself, and it needs heroes like you and others to defend it against the monsters both in government, outside it, and those who are threats from other worlds including planet eaters and planet killers, and other God like beings who see the humans of Earth as a threat. The Earth in the other reality needs your help. And if I know you, you won't let others suffer because of your indecision."**

** _"That's a bit manipulative Zordon."_** Tommy said sternly and as a matter of fact.

**"But very much true Tommy."**

** _"Jason, even though you've been here a short amount of time, I think that maybe you should think about it, if the world is in that kind of danger, you should do it. You may have not fought as long as Tommy had, but you were the strongest fighter our Earth had." _**Kim had reminded him tearfully. She knew him better than most, he wouldn't stand by while others were in pain.

**_"Son, I think you should do it, when you became a Power Ranger, it wasn't hard for your mother and I to see through the helmet. We knew it was you."_**

_** "You did?"**_

_** "Yeah, it was your skills and fighting style that gave you away, and we were proud of what you did, what you had to do to make Earth safe. Then you left to join the United Nations with Trini and Zack, and again later on rejoined the Rangers as the Gold Zeo Ranger, then your fellow Red Rangers in what we all thought was your final battle on the moon. But we were proven wrong when the Legend War began. That was your last fight. That fire that burned inside you was finally quenched from whatever Divatox and Maligore did to you. How they tried to take away your purity of spirit and heart by tainting them, and then through Tommy, Kim, and Lerigot and his wife, you were able to be restored back to your former self. Now this new world is needing you. You who inspired all other Red Rangers who came after you. You were their Inspiration."**_

**_ "Dad, I don't know what to say." _**Jason feeling as a weight was lifted from his back.

**_"Say you'll do it Jason." _**His mother said as she took his hand in her own with a pleading look in her eyes. **_"Say you'll do it."_**

**_ "Come on man, this is a chance to do some major good and make a differences there like we did here man." _**Zack implored him.

**_"Couldn't have said it better myself Zack."_** Billy smirked.

**_"Seconded."_** Trini chuckled raising her hand.

**_"What do you say Jase, ready to get back into action bro?" _**Tommy asked with a bit mischievousness in his tone, a smile on his face.

**_"Come on babe, you know you wanna."_** Kim said with her hands on her hips with a look that said **"Do it buster or else."**

With the looks he was getting from the women from his life and the nods and glares from his father and brothers in all but blood, he folded. **_"Alright, alright, I'll do it."_** He laughed before taking a serious expression. **_"So I take it this reality has a Morphing Grid?"_**

**"It does now.",** came Zordons reply. **"The Morphing Grid must remain a secret. In so doing, when you are restored to life, the knowledge of the Morphing Grid will be locked away within your mind so no one will be able to force the knowledge of it from you or your memories. Next, you will be in possession of all Red Ranger Power Suits, abilities, and weapons. When out of uniform, you will also possess the meta powers that all Red Rangers had. You will be given a special cockpit for any and all Mega-Zords at your disposal including the ability to mentally call the other Zords to become their own Mega-Zords. You will also wield all Battlizer forms. Special Air, ground, and water vehicles that all the Red Rangers were in possession of are now yours including all their bikes, Galaxy Glider, and Jet Jammer."**

Zordon held out his hands, and a red metal box with a silver lightening bolt appeared. Jason stepped forth and opened it only to look upon a Morpher looking very much like Leo's Red Galaxy Morpher.** "This specific Morpher is linked not just with your soul, but your voice and DNA. It can't be destroyed, and your Morphing powers can't be taken as before. Nor can anyone else use it. As a way of ensuring your continued existence, you'll be blessed with enhanced rejuvenation, enabling you to heal from any wound and or disease, making you very hard to kill, and very much retarding your aging."**

Jason then reached in and took the Morpher from the box. He then placed it on his right wrist where it clipped itself on with an unknown metal. **"The metal the Morpher is made of is called Uru, Asgardian metal. It was blessed specifically by Odin himself."**

Jason nodded. He had been ready to move on. But sometimes, duty called. Turning to his family and friends, he was given many hugs and handshakes from them, as well as good lucks.

His wife was the last that he turned to. **_"Tell my children, no...our children, I'll see them again one day. But until then, you and everyone here will always be in my heart and in my mind. I love you Kim. Always have, always will.". _**With that,****He took her in his arms and locked lips with her. Their love pouring through with every bit of time they had left. When they were done, they touched their heads upon one another, **_"Till the day we are reborn my love."_**

**_"Till the day we are reborn." _**She sent back as she kissed him lightly but affectionately.

He stepped back as he knew from Zordons sorrowful facial expression, it was time.

**_"I'm ready."_**

** _"Dimitria is speaking with the Earths Leading Global Watchman and Protector, Nickolas Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., It's meaning is Strategic Hazard Intervention and Enforcements Logistics Division. He will be expecting you."_**

****Nodding, he raised his right arm looking at the Morpher, **_"How does it work?"_**

**"Simply call out which Morpher you want, and it becomes so. You know the rest. Good luck Jason Lee Scott, and may the Power protect you."**

Nodding one last time he called out, "**_Red Ranger Morpher" _**less than a second later, in a flash of white light, the morpher transformed into his original Power Morpher along with his original Power Coin, **_"It's Morphin' Time!"_** Holding out the Morpher with both hands, he pressed the trigger activating the the Coins Power. **_"Tyrannosaurus". _**In a flash of red light, where once stood Jason Lee Scott the man, now stood the first Red Ranger, yet this suit was different. It was Armored. And with the Symbol of his power on his chest. **"H...How?"**

** "Consider it a gift from Odin, and like before, you can also use the Dragon Shield and Dagger as the Official Battlizer. The Dragon Dagger can be used to summon the Dragon Zord." **

** "Right."**

Just then a portal opened above them and they could see a facility with a sign reading S.H.I.E.L.D. Stepping up, his red and white gloved hand cupped Kimberly's face and then took a step back and yelled his favorite catch phrase before pressing both hands to his Morpher and Buckle. **Back in Action!" **In a flash of red energy, he was gone.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters several hours before**

Thor had just left months ago to stop his brother Loki from starting a war between Asgard and the Nine realms. Nickolas Fury was doing some paperwork in his office when a majestic voice called his name.

**_"Nickolas Fury!"_**

****With the speed of which he was known for, he whipped up his his revolver only to pause as he came upon a beautiful woman who looked like an angel with chocolate mocha skin wearing a a white Greek-like toga and a shawl covering the bottom half of her face. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

**_"My name is Dimitria of Inquiris. I come before you because your worlds future hangs in the balance. I come before you bearing a gift. But to understand this gift, I offer you a chance to walk with me. Will you Nickolas Joseph Fury come and see what I offer?"_**

****"Will this gift cause untold danger and death to Earth?" Call him paranoid, but though he lowered his gun, he did not holster it.

Dimitri then started chuckling in a way that Fury thought was sexy. "Head in the game Nick, business before pleasure." he thought to himself.

**_"The gift I bring isn't a thing, but a person. A warrior from another reality from which I come from. From another Earth. Chosen from among many of his brother and sister warriors. But to know him, you must see his and his fellow warriors and warrioresses life and history. Will you take that journey with me?"_**

****After she said that, Nick Fury's office door was busted open and was swarmed by Agents Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, and many other armed agents.

"Stand down, she's unarmed and apparently means no harm. Correct Dimitria?"

**_"Correct Director Fury. In fact, I think it might be fair for Agents Coulson and Hill to journey with us to this special viewing I have for you."_**

"Very well." he said putting his pistol back in its harness. With those words, The head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his two senior agents were whisked away into a pocket dimension where they viewed the history of the Power Rangers. There they spent what felt like years watching the beginning war of many worlds led by Zordon and herself against the darkness of Maligore, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Dark Spector, and more. They viewed the various Power Rangers teams coming and going. The Zords of various forms. About the fight being never ending against the darkness, as it finally begun leading to the Legend Wars. But even then, more Earth enemies came, and so did teams of Rangers who took up the mantle of Power Rangers until finally the world was at peace before the year 3000. All the while leaving out the knowledge of the Morphing Grid and it's existence.

When they returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, it was like no time had passed at all. "I need a drink." the Director thought as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey after sitting down in his chair. He even pulled out two more cups and filling them for Hill and Coulson after dismissing his security agents.

"So, who are you sending us?" he asked as his senior agents emptied their own cups of the strong liquor.

"Wait, she's sending us a Ranger?" Agent Maria Hill stammered after going in shock from all that she had seen.

**_"Yes, in fact, the one being sent to you just so happens to have been the first of all Red Rangers of our reality. And was the inspiration of those who came after him."_**

****"Your sending the first? Jason? Jason Lee Scott is coming here to our reality?" ,was Coulson words. "But isn't he supposed to be dead? Didn't your realities version of Odin and Thor bury him among the honorable dead in the Rangers Mausoleum, in the Hall of Rangers?"

**_"They did, but he has been restored to life and blessed with a special morpher granting him the powers of all Red Rangers from his own to the last. His suits and powers upgraded and enhanced. He has the ability to call on all the Zords that now reside within a pocket dimension waiting for his call. Weapons of various forms that only the Red Rangers could wield. Battlizers. Meta-human abilities that all the Red Rangers possessed, and more. He has been designated to be our champion here in this reality."_**

****This was crazy, with what she was saying, Jason was basically turned into a God and then being sent here to align with this worlds protectors. If this version of their own reality was in as much danger as Dimitria felt and knew, then having someone like Jason with all that power was something they sorely needed. "When will he be here?" Fury asked as he rose.

**_"In three hours. He will arrive via Ranger teleportation outside this facilities walls."_**

****"Hill, you and Coulson will come with me to welcome Mr. Scott and his return to life. Phil, get a file started, get him new identity papers, then debrief him when he arrives. We need to be ready should his powers and skills be needed. Understood?"

Both nodded and then Fury looked at Dimitria and noticed she began to glow brighter than before. "Dimitria, what's wrong?"

**_"My time grows short. Remember, Jason was a warrior, a soldier, a firefighter, and an EMT. He was a husband, a father, a teacher, and a grandfather. But more importantly, he deserves your respect, as he was once a hero, a hero who fought on Earths behalf many times over. He was just buried just days ago according to the time in our reality, so go easy on him. I must leave you now as it is my time to be among those of the honored dead. Good luck Director Fury, Maria Hill, Phillip Coulson, and remember, may the power protect you all."_**

In a flash of bluish white light, she was gone. Three hours later and Jason arrived. He was met outside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters where he was welcomed with open arms and handshakes. He was given two files. One with an I.D. Card, Social Security card, and papers that was made just for him. The next since he was now under Director Fury's watch, the second file was on all of the men and women he would be possibly fighting beside. On the cover of the File it read Avengers Initiative with his new title Red Ranger.

** I know Dimitria was a character that asked questions to allow the Rangers to figure out the answers removing the crutch that hindered them. They had to figure things out for themselves. They had to adapt. I changed Dimitria because she already died and was granted a second life for a short time, her new mission was to show Fury she meant no harm and came in peace as well as to show him things that the Powers that be, {Namely Me} felt he deserved to know about Jason, his powers that he will possess, and other things while leaving out the knowledge of the Morphing Grid, something Jason is forsaken to speak about. And as for Jason's armored suits, their based off of the first films Rocky red ranger suit.**


	2. Chapter 2 Leaders

**Red Avenger**

**Ch. 2 Leaders**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Avengers.**

**Hiam Saban and Marvel do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Leaders**

Jason Lee Scott had already been settled in this new world studying the differences between this world and his for a few days when Director Fury had called him to see if he and the Legendary Captain America a.k.a. Steve Rogers would be interested in meeting one another. The good Captain had been recently thawed and tore his way through dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents in Times Square New York. Jason was currently at ease after having just joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and even had Coulson redesign a suit that Jason felt he could wear. Black military issued pants and boots, white T-Shirt, a red sleeveless Kevlar vest with a white Lightening Bolt on the back and on the chest directly where his heart is. He was sporting a military crew cut that he hadn't had since his days in the military and as a fire fighter.

"You sure he wouldn't mind?"

"You both have something in common Mr. Scott. For you, you just came back from the dead. For the Captain, he might as well have been dead with as much time has passed here in this world. I think both of you might hit it off well. See what you can do to earn his trust, not because I want you to, but because he could use the help of settling in this time, from someone who knows what it's like coming back from the dead."

"Understood sir."

"Good, there's a ride waiting out front that will take you to your new apartment next to the Captains.", Pulling a file from his desk, he then handed it to Jason. The file explained Captain Steven Rogers habits since his return to the world.

"You'll need this as well.", Here, he was being given a set of keys, and a wallet. "In the wallet is your new ID, Social Security Card, Bank Cards, whatever you need that we can provide, provided of course that what you use it on is so to live comfortably. Second the keys are to your new apartment which has just finished being remodeled and refurnished." Looking down to his now raised arm and rolling the sleeve to his sweater to look at the time, "The Captain's about to head to the Gym in another hour or so, read the file front to back and see what you can do to get in his good graces. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, dismissed. Oh and Jason, Good luck."

"Thank you sir."

As the days passed, Jason had met Steve and they hit it off pretty well. It helped that Jason was open and honest completely with him about what Fury wanted, about his own life, and what he did. Jason explained his history as a Power Ranger from his Reality, about how many Ranger teams existed, what type of monsters they fought, The Zords, Gods, Magic, Technology. Leaving the Military as a Lieutenant in the Armed forces, a fire firefighter, and an EMT. Steve was skeptical at first about all those careers, but thought about how honest Jason had been with him and put his doubts to rest. When Jason had morphed into different suits in front of him a couple times into the different armored suits, Steve was sold. They were currently working out at the Gym, Jason lifting weights while Steve was hitting one of the punching bags when Jason noticed Steve was punching the the bag yet in a trance at the same time. Jason stopped with the weights replacing them on the bar and watched as moments later as Steve lost control and knocked another bag off its hook with the bag tearing at the same time spilling the sand that was in it.

Seeing the look on Jason's face, Steve walked over to another and replaced it on the chain it hung from."Another one bites the dust." Jason thought as he shook his head, saddened at Steve's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"Trouble sleeping?" Both men looked up as Fury dressed in a nice black suit, was walking towards them.

"I slept for close to seventy years, I think I've had my fill. What about you Jase?"

"Leave me outta this man, I don't know how long I slept until I got shang-hai'd into another adventure." Jason chuckled.

"Then you both should be out celebrating, seeing the world." Steven who had begun hitting the bag stopped as Fury said that. Turning, he began unwrapping his fists as Jason walked over to them and throwing a dry towel at Steve who caught it as if on instinct.

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

It was then that Jason noticed a file in Fury's hand as he stepped behind the brooding Soldier. "What's up Fury, you got us a mission?"

"I do, and to let the Captain know, yes we have made some mistakes along the way, and we've made some just recently."

"Trying to get us back into the world?"

"Trying to save it!" Conviction coming sincerely from Fury's expression. He then pulled the file from his side, opened it and allowed Jason and Steven to view its contents.

Rogers took one look at the picture of a glowing cube and his eyes widened considerably. "HYDRA's Secret Weapon?"

Fury feeling like The Captain deserved an explanation said, "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." Here Steve looked up bewildered Howard would do such a thing. "He thought what we think. That the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the World sorely needs."

"Judging from your expression, you don't have it anymore." Jason having studied The Directors facial expression. Steve looking from Jason to Fury's eye asked while handing the file back. "Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki, he's not from around here."

A choking sound was heard as Jason's face went red. "That's a statement. The Loki I know was always up to no good. Had sticky fingers as all get out."

The Director looked unsurprised at that and then looked back to the Captain, "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"Doubt it, seeing what Jason can do, at this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong.", Fury's tone getting louder as Steve and Jason both gathered up a punching bag each as well their own personal bags after unwrapping their hands.

"There's a debriefing packet waiting for you both back at your apartments." Following the men to the back, "Captain, is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now."

Jason went first as Steven followed into the main equipment room, "Yeah, you should have left it in the ocean."

When they both were showered, shaved, and freshly dressed, they met back up at Jason's apartment. Jason re-strapped his Morpher back on his wrist and slipping his Red Ranger vest on before they both began to look over the files left for them. Jason had already made a cup of coffee for them both.

Later on, they were met outside of the apartment by Agent Phil Coulson. Soon after they met up at a tarmac where they took what Agent Coulson called a Quinjet to their destination over the Pacific Ocean. They were then given special computers to study the files on their allies they would be working with. The files they were given back at the apartments didn't have anything on what they were reading now. Jason somehow knew that Thor Odinson would be one of the individuals spoken of. But looking at this version of Thor, this Thor looked like a combination of Mid-Evil and modern put together. Then there was Iron Man a.k.a. Tony Stark, Howards' son. His Technical Genius would give Andros' people on KO-39 a run for their money. The Hulk a.k.a. Dr. Bruce Banner. Victim of Gamma Radiation Over-Exposure turned a mild mannered doctor into a creature capable of limitless strength and destruction when angered.

Jason was interrupted from his self study when one of the pilots informed Coulson that they were about forty minutes from home base.

Steve then spoke then blurted out as Coulson finished doing whatever he was doing on a computer. "So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

Coulson then stood over the Captain with one arm raised to steady himself in the small jet, "Alot of people were. You were the worlds first Superhero. Banner thought Gamma Radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

Jason looked at the same footage of the Hulk fighting off General Ross' forces at a Virginia College and stated something that Steve was probably thinking as well, "Didn't really go his way, did it?" But internally Jason was seething as what General Ross did was wrong and he should have been stripped of his rank and given an dishonorable discharge for his actions against the Good Doctor in his world. Jason knew he was gonna have his hands full in this world and decided to make plans on ensuring Ross' fall from grace as soon as he got the chance.

Coulson turned to him and answered, "Not so much. When he's not that thing though, the guys like a Steven Hawking."

Steve drew a blank at that until Jason spoke up. "A paraplegic that can't move or speak, except through a computer. Has an extremely high IQ but can't for some reason make up his mind about his own personal beliefs on God, the afterlife, and faith as they change on a yearly basis. He was the same in my world."

Steve nodded at that in understanding. Coulson then continued as he thought of what Jason said and agreed on certain points about Mr. Hawkings.

"I gotta say...it's an honor to meet you officially."

Jason began coughing in amusement as Steve started blushing with a forced smile. Jason imagined Steven sweat dropping with the amount of hero worship he was getting. The Super Soldier could only glare at Jason as Coulson continued laying it on thick.

"I sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

"cough 'Stalker' cough!"

Coulson seeing the Captains embarrassment tried to fix the situation despite Jason's humor. "I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Here Steve stood and began looking out of the windshield of the Quinjet trying to tune out Coulson while looking at the beautiful ocean.

"You know, it's really ju...just a huge honor to have you on board this..." Coulson looked down unable to say anymore as his brain temporarily shut down a bit.

"I hope Jason and I are the right men for the job."

"Oh you are. Absolutely. We made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old fashioned?" Steve warily asked.

"With everything that's happening, and the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned."

Here Steven Rogers was debating internally if that was a good thing or not.

"Don't fight it bro, it was bound to happen sometime. From what Fury told me, he, Coulson, and one other saw my world as if it was a movie. Trust me, in this world, the people could use symbols like you and I to rally behind and do what has to be done to ensure peace and stability."

"Thanks for that Jase."

"Anytime bro, anytime.", Jason finished as he put his computer away.

Forty minutes later found them arriving on the deck of what appeared to be an Aircraft carrier. Coulson informed them that the crew on board would see to their stuff. The three men found themselves met with a red headed Russian assassin with green eyes. The files said her name was Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. Black Widow. "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Jason Scott."

"Mam" both men said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed a bit, something that brought a small smile to the red headed assassins' face.

"Hi." she acknowledged the men before her then turned to Coulson, "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

Coulson nodded and left to get started on his part as Steve called out, "See you there."

Jason locked eyes on someone who apparently just arrived as well and looked out of place but was familiar to Jason due to his eidetic memory. Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Catch you in a minute bro. Gotta go see someone."

"Alright."

Jason began to jog up to his quarry as the doctor didn't know where to turn to while checking out the military aircrafts. "Dr. Banner, I'm Jason Scott, Red Ranger." holding out his hand which the nervous scientist took.

"Oh hi. From the other Earth right?"

"Yeah." They began to walk towards Steve and Agent Romanoff.

"They say you died an old man and was brought back young again! What was the other side like?"

"One word, Peaceful. I wasn't there very long though. I got called back into service to help out here."

"I'm sorry about that. Must be hard not being with those you love. How do you cope with that?"

"By honoring their wishes that I help people like you. They literally begged me to do it when I was offered the chance."

That earned him a chuckle from the good Doctor as they met up with the Captain and his companion. "Dr. Banner, I like you to meet Captain Steve Rogers, Steve, Bruce Banner."

Steve nodded while holding out his hand with Dr. Banner excepting it. "Doctor! Word is you can find the Cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word we care about Doc.", Jason said honestly while clapping the guy on one of his shoulders in a friendly meaning.

The Doctor looked around then back at his new allies, "This must be strange for two, all of this."

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve choosing his words well as they began walking towards the edge of the ship port bow.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." Their red headed female companion informed them from behind as she stepped forward into their field of vision.

Suddenly alarms and alerts "Clear the Deck." were being broad caste as unknown strange sounds were making themselves heard. Jason was familiar with that kind of sound. It was the sound of a machine about to change its original form. Then all of sudden they looked down as wind turbines connected to the ship rose from the water and began to activate. Jason then knew they were experiencing this worlds first ever flying battle carrier. To Jason it was ok, but it didn't compare to the Astro Mega-Ship.

"Is this a Submarine?" The Captain asked out loud.

Bruce snorted at that, "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?"

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at Jason who didn't look so surprised or impressed. "What?" he chuckled.

"You aren't impressed by all this?"

He shrugged, "If you read my file, you should know the answer to that. This world has come far, but my worlds tech would consider this out dated by this time this year."

She nodded in understanding. She did indeed read his file and was amazed at how far his world had gone compared to this Earth. The coolness this guy was putting off while just observing the Super Soldier and the Scientist.

"Oh no, this is much worse." Bruce yelled out as Jason began laughing while Natasha tried to hide her own smile in amusement.

They then shortly made their way inside the ship where they wound up on the bridge. Within, it looked like a scene right out of Star Trek where everyone was assigned to a certain stations. Jason not only noticed Fury, in a black military outfit, but a cool leather trench coat, but Agents Coulson and Hill at various stations.

"All engines operating. S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect. We are at level sir.' Hill finished turning to Director Fury. Then looked at Jason and gave a nod of respect towards him which he returned. She then tuned her eyes to Steve.

"Good. Let's Vanish."

Jason guessed they must have discovered retro reflective tech recently when he said that.

Hill confirmed that when she called out, "Engage retro-reflection panels."

Jason walked to the edge of the glass platform gazing interestedly at the sky with the water not even several hundred miles beneath them.

A bridge tech was overheard "Reflection panels engaged." as Fury turned towards the new arrivals after Jason walked back looking at every inch of the room. He had to give these people their due, he was a little impressed.

Fury called out, "Gentlemen." Steve then walked up while still looking around and pulled out his wallet and handing Fury a ten dollar bill with Fury smirking, putting the bill in his coat. As Steve was walking forward, Jason noticed Hill turn to look up at Steve as he passed her by and then look at his ass. He chuckled when Hill turned towards him with a blush on her face.

He walked around a bit looking around and memorizing everything as the Director began speaking with Bruce. Moments later he heard Bruce as he was finished with his walk around. "Where are you with that?"

Fury pointed towards Coulson as the agent answered his question. "Were sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

Agent Romanoff expressed her own worries, "That's still not gonna find them in time. As she knelt next to a terminal with Agent Bartons picture on it."

"You have to narrow your field. How many Spectrometers do you have access to?"

Fury crossing his arms over his chest answered with his own question, "How many are there?"

Bruce took off his jacket and began rolling his purple button down shirt sleeves up. "Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma Rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Something Fury nodded as he looked to Agent Romanoff.

"Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, Could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

She nodded and stood up heading past them both in which to show Banner to his work station, "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

Jason only smirked as Banner still in nervous mode followed her towards the room wherever it was. He then walked up to Fury and shook his hand. "Sir."

"Jason. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too sir."

"You think you can take Loki on with your skills and abilities?"

"No telling, Asgardians are vastly superior to humans evolutionary wise when it comes to strength. I once tried taking on Thor in my world in hand to hand combat. No powers as a sparring partner during a Ranger Reunion at the remains of the Command Center. He was there as a way to help honor Zordon and the Warriors under him who came before us 10,000 years earlier. Where I was skilled in Martial Arts, he was better in speed and strength and beat the stuffing out of me. Thankfully I didn't get hurt too badly." he chuckled."

"What is different with our Loki compared to yours?"

"This Loki, carries himself with pride, too much pride. Sure of himself. He's hiding something. Something we're not seeing. The Asgardians in my world looked and dressed as Vikings, here, it's flashy armor and leather. My Loki was unshaven, looked like a combination of Viking meets Asian, this Loki, British at best. Loki in my world, always did things only for a laugh and always screwed up every time. This Loki, calculating, cold, a killer. My Loki never killed and Ragnarok didn't and wouldn't happen so long as the Rangers were there to aid the Asgardians. This Loki, makes me think somethings not right. What that is, I don't know. It's something we're not seeing."

Fury could only nod at that. Truth is, he felt the same too. Why was Loki here? Why now? Too many questions, not enough answers.

A couple hours later, Jason, who had trying to get to know Agent Maria Hill, the person, better decided to walk away as she was to far ingrained in her ways as a Military Officer. Yes she was attractive, but although Kim was in the Afterlife, did he have the right to court someone again? All he wanted to do was befriend Agent Hill. So why was she pushing him away?

He came upon Steve with his arms crossed looking like he was trying to deflect whatever Agent Coulson was saying to him by looking out at the view port. Agent Coulson who earlier asked Jason to call him Phil, was now talking to The Captain again. Most likely asking about Steve signing the trading cards when one of the Agents at one of the computer terminals having begun a face trace earlier call out, "We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%."

Coulson walked over to the terminal asking the unknown Agent, "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Jason. You're up." Fury called out as the two legendary soldiers turned to him. Both nodding in affirmative.


	3. Chapter 3 Back in Action

**Red Avenger**

**Ch. 3 Back in Action**

**I do not own Power Rangers or the Avengers.**

**Hiam Saban and Marvel do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 3 Back in Action**

The Captain was sitting in the cockpit of the Quin Jet when he and Jason had begun to go over the plan. Natasha and one other would fly the Jet. When they were in visual site of Loki, the Captain would jump first. He wanted to see how he'd fare against an Asgardian one on one. Jason would jump in if Loki wasn't fazed. Jason was the wild card. Jason had asked Fury earlier if Barton knew of him, something Fury was able to deny.

Jason admired Steve's new Shield as he next to the Captain. He was one of two of Earths best chance at stopping Loki should it come down to it. Fury didn't want Jason known until the last second. Jason decided to go with Leo's Red Galaxy Ranger powers. He had Natasha leave him on top of a building nearby. He saluted the Captain who returned the salute as the Quin Jet flew off and hovered just out of earshot above Loki. The Captain wanted to test how far he could fall without killing himself.

He then saw Loki forcing the people to kneel before him. Loki began spewing his own "Personal" beliefs about people kneeling and what not until an elderly man began to rise and refused to kneel any further to Loki or any men like Loki. He then jumped as he saw Loki leveling his staff at the elderly man. Not waiting any longer, Steve jumped as a blast of energy from Loki's staff flew toward the old man with the intent to kill him. Landing on both of his feet in front of the elderly man, he brought up his Shield as it then deflected Loki's attack right back at him.

Jason decided it was time as Steve began to stand. Raising his Morpher, he called out, **"Quasar Morpher!" **It then glowed red briefly as it activated the The Red Galaxy Powers. **"Go Galactic!" **He shouted hitting the bottom button releasing the Quasar Power.

Loki was swinging his scepter a third time when a third party arrived and a sword of unknown origins intercepted his striking blow at the Captain. Startled, he never saw the white glove covered in flames as it connected under his jaw as he was launched several feet off the ground only to feel two sets of feet send him flying back on his backside by several feet.. Landing on his back, he felt the Scepter getting kicked roughly from his hands as the tip of a long blade was pressing against his Addams Apple.

The one who stood over him wore armor of a peculiar design. The arms and legs along with the torso was covered in red. The chest was white with a black triangulated line from one side to the next. His gloves and boots were white with the same black triangulated design going around the edge of said boots and gloves. The Helmet he wore was red in color with the depiction of a green eyed lion with yellow streaks going from front to back. Where his eyes were supposed to be was covered in in a black visor. And where the mouth was was a grayish metal colored mouth guard that looked like a closed mouth. And a white neck protector that glinted wherever the light hit it. He was joined then by the Captain. **"You ok Captain?"**

"Yeah Red, I'm good. He's strong, but it look's like you could take him."

"Don't sell yourself short bro."

"Who are you Red Warrior and how is it you possess such a sword and abilities?" Loki asked snarling in contempt. That a mortal could knock him down while wielding such a powerful weapon and have the kind of power he had. Stretching his senses, he felt power the likes he had never felt before. And that right there sent a chill down Loki's spine. He hated not knowing things.

Before the answer could come, they were joined by a third companion. AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill blaring loudly on his approach as a man in a Red and Yellow flying metal suit who everyone called Iron-Man arrived.

_"You got him Red?"_

**"Yes Mr. Stark, I got him. Loki, on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D., I am placing you under arrest."**

"Mr. Stark.", The Captain greeted without turning his eyes from their prisoner who then was raising his hands in surrender as his Asgardian armor glowed briefly before disappearing all together. 

"Captain!" Tony shot back. Natasha set the Quin Jet down and walked out of the ramp proceeding to men. Jason never took his eyes off Loki as Natasha slammed a set of Cuffs on Loki's wrists.

When Loki was secured, Jason holstered his Quasar Sabre to his side in which it shrank in on itself and the hand guards clicked together on the Sabre's grip signifying they were secure. Bringing his hands up in a criss cross pattern and then down slowly, he called out, **"Power down!"**

In a flash of red light there now stood Jason Scott. "I ask again Red warrior, who are you? Why do you feel familiar to me?"

"That's for me to know, and you to not." Pointing to the open ramp of the Quin Jet, he said, "Now, start walking."

"Who do..."

Jason stepped up into Loki's face matching him in height as he looked him in the eye. "I'm someone you won't wanna get upset little man. Now I believe I said start walking, so get to it."

The fact that the man who stepped up to him didn't bother Loki, it's the power he felt coming from him which truthfully worried him. Loki spoke no further as he started walking up the ramp while chancing short looks at the man whenever he could.

Shortly there after, as they just left Stuttgart, Germany, things got quiet until Fury was asking for an update through the radio on the prisoner. The need for masks was over since Jason Powered down. Steve pulled back his mask as Stark removed his helmet.

_"Is he saying anything?"_

"Not a word." came Natasha's frustrated answer.

_"Just get him here, We're low on time."_

Steve looked at Loki who tried but couldn't stop glancing at Jason which was making him agitated. "I don't like it."

"What, Rock of ages giving up so easily?" came Starks witty reply. "What's up with your friend here, is it true he knew Loki in another reality?"

"Stark.", came Steve's warning tone. But the damage had already been done as Loki heard that phrase. Loki then put it all together and now knew why the Red Warrior felt so familiar. Steve and Tony's conversation was drowned out as Loki began asking Jason questions.

"So you knew another version of me?"

"The Loki I knew wasn't a mass murderer. Trickster, liesmith, thief, and a metaphorical pain in the ass, but he wasn't a killer. You're nothing like the Loki I know." Jason said in contempt.

"Aahhh, but you did know a version of me?"

"Doesn't matter, you're nothing like him. And maybe never will be."

Suddenly a lightening storm began as the Quin Jet began to undergo turbulence. Jason was familiar with this part as he stood and lowered the ramp before Steve and Tony could say anything. Crossing his arms, he waited. He didn't have to wait long as Thor made his appearance by landing on the top of the Quin Jet, then walked to the back and landed crouching on the lower end of the ramp.

Jason then remembering Asgardian Etiquette from his time on his Asgard welcomed Thor of this reality by placing his arm over his breast and bowing his head, he said, "Hail Thor Odinson, I bid thee welcome, my Prince. I am Jason Lee, son of Scott."

Thor perplexed by this man knowing Asgardian custom, returned the salute, **"Hail Jason Lee, son of Scott. How is it that you know our customs?"**

"If you would join us to our destination, I would be honored to tell you. Please, will you join us?" To say that Iron-Man Tony Stark was surprised was a surprise in of itself. Just another thing he'll have to study about Mr. Scott when he hacks S.H.I.E.L.D.S. Computers when he get's aboard the Hellicarrier. "Question, is there versions of us in your reality?"

"Not that I know of, but it's possible. There was no Captain America or Iron-Man in my world, just machine aliens, pirate aliens, demons, gods, mutants, orcs, Morphological Beings, peaceful and protective aliens and the Power Rangers that fought and won the peace needed to free the Galaxy from the Darkness.

The entire time Loki was listening, he too was enraptured about how far this Warrior and his brother and sister allies went to protect Earth and the Galaxy.

The return trip was an eventful one as Thor was amazed at the tale that Jason provided. To know there was another version of him whom he once sparred with and that this accomplished and well trained warrior who was brought back from the dead was sent to aid this reality. **"So Mjolnir was not like mine in your reality?"**

"No, it was golden, had a dragon on one end. But the power it produced when used was pretty much the same. You currently are the Godfather to some of our children including mine who have taken over our duties as Rangers when all the past Ranger Powers were restored and we were too old to use them."

"I remember Mack Hartford Overdrive Red Ranger saw your double fight against Flurious, and the battle that ensued had Flurious hurting for weeks if my memory is correct. Flurious was a winter elemental being after a magical artifact that was separated into various pieces that he and his brother Voltor, a fire elemental, tried to team up many times and gave Operation Overdrive a headache on many occasions. But when the Rangers were up against a monster that had been mystically empowered, you used Mjolnir to wound it, giving the Rangers the needed edge to win." Thor was enraptured by this tale hoping to one day meet this other version of himself.

When Jason was done, Thor promised to take Jason to his Asgard to speak to Odin in hopes to create a lasting bridge between Midgard and Asgard with Jason acting as representative for Earth.

They had just landed on the Helicarrier with Loki being gathered by armed men and placed in a special containment cell that looked like it was designed for someone stronger than Loki.

Jason was uneasy about that. He watched as after the cell was shut, Fury entered the room and opened a fail-safe in case Loki tried to escape. Jason knew Loki could escape being a master of Magic so why was Loki allowing Fury to show this to him? Why Remain and not just show Fury that the cell couldn't hold him.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape", here he began to tamper with a terminal that held the cell that Loki was currently in, "You so much as scratch that glass" here underneath the cell, a hole opened up with the air rushing in showing Loki how pissed off Loki made him, **'30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" **Then fury closed the hole and looked at Loki once again, pointing both hands at Loki, "Ant" then at the Terminal containing a red button that could end whoever was in the cell "Boot."

Loki began to chuckle as he took a few steps back admiring Fury's courage but somehow he knew the cell wasn't meant for him. Even Jason knew that. He and Fury we're going to have a long talk.

_"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."_

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

_"Oh I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"_

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with War. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

_"Ooh, It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have Power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."_

Smirking, Fury turns and begins to walk away. "Well let me know if "Real Power" want's a magazine or something."

Back in the bridge, Bruce and Jason we're eying one another in silent communication about the cell. Jason would be damned if he allowed that to happen. Rangers held a code of morality that all life was was sacred and that the life of the innocent was more important than following the chain of commands orders concerning things like that cage.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce tried to change the subject.

Cap following not too far behind as he agreed, "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?'

**"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."**

Here Agent Hill stood behind him so she could listen in.

Steve looking at Jason, knowing he's dealt with such things before, "An army, from outer-space."

"So he building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce tapping his glasses on his hand.

Thor wide-eyed, **"Selvig?"**

"He's an astrophysicist."

**"He's a friend."**

Natasha jumped in, "Loki has him under some type of spell, along with one of ours."

Jason decided to jump in before Cap did. They had the same thought's after all. Taking Loki was too easy, yet Jason's appearance was an apparent shock. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him."

Cap nodding, "He's not leading an Army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

Seeing Thor about to verbally warn Banner, Jason gave Thor a warning of his own. "Before you say anything, he killed over 80 people in two days. It doesn't matter if he's from Asgard or not. The Loki I knew wasn't Asgardian born. He was Jotunn. And you and I both know it's the same here. So don't you dare chastise Bruce seeing the damage you're adopted brother has done. He made his choices, now he has to face the consequences of his actions."

Thor yielded having been properly warned, nodded knowing that Jason's words struck true and that there was nothing to say to the contrary.

"Thanks Jason, I think though, it's about the mechanics. Iridium...What do they need the Iridium for?

Iridium, Jason's brain went into overdrive. Billy helped him to attain his science major when he was younger. Iridium could be used as a stabilizing agent. A portal. Loki intends to send the Chitauri from their own point in the galaxy to Earth in seconds. Before he could say anything, Stark graced everyone with his presence beside Phil.

"It's a stabilizing agent." turning to Phil and finish his conversation quickly, "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive."

"What a way to grace us with your presence Stark. You're late." Jason called out dryly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said rubbing his head with a middle finger.

"Cute Stark, real cute."

"Anyway, it means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He then walked past Thor towards Fury's personal monitors.

Jason decided to impress Banner and Stark with his own scientific knowledge, "Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Everyone gaped at Jason on this. "What? I majored in science due to an old friend of mine."

Stark took that distraction to place a bug on the side of one of Fury's monitors without anyone noticing. He then decided to mess with everyone a second later, by covering one of his eyes and looking at both screens on either side. "How does Fury even see these?"

Hill answered, "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." He started to play a bit with monitors to make everyone think he admired them. "The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

Hill was as impressed as Jason and Banner was, "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Cap getting irritated with Stark's attitude asked, "Does Loki need any particular kind of Power source?"

Bruce answered for him, "He'd have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break the Coulomb barrier."

Jason took it from there, "Unless Sevig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Stark was now the one to be impressed, "Finally, people who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Cap asked because he didn't understand any of that.

"Try not to think on it bro, you're more gung-ho than science and tech savvy." Jason chuckled.

Stark was shaking Banners hand and was admiring his brain and how Banner could lose control to become the Hulk.

Banner not sure how to take that could only say, "Thanks."

Fury arrived hearing all of what was said, no doubt through the bugs littering the place, "Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping Mr. Stark that you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"Did HYDRA weapons fire the same energy?" Jason asked

"It did, and people who were hit were vaporized on contact."

Fury seeing where this was going, "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

**"Monkey's? I do not understand."** Thor not being raised on Earth forced Jason to clarify for him.

"Wizard of Oz. Childrens story. A witch turning men into her personal soldiers or evil flying monkeys. In this case, Loki being the witch, and Fury's people being the Flying monkeys." Thor then nodded his head in understanding. ""I'll buy you the books sometime when this mess is cleared up."

**"Thank-you my friend."**

"Don't mention it. When you used to come over to my place, it was one of the stories you used to love reading to the kids, then watch the Judy Garland movie with the kids as they fell asleep all over you. Especially the girls." Jason smiled in fond memory while seeing Thor blush.

Steve nodded glad to see some things being the same in other realities. Stark could only roll his eyes and looked at Banner, "Shall we play, Doctor?"

Bruce held out an arm indicating the path, "This way sir."

Jason decided he was gonna walk down to Loki's cell and try and talk some sense into him. He didn't notice Agent Romanoff watching him. A few moments later, he was in front of Loki who eyed him suspiciously. Both men decided to see if they could size one another up as they both walked up to the glass on either side and just played a staring contest. Loki after a bit, looked away as he turned and walked to his cot so he could sit.

Jason followed a moment later since a chair was already there.

"So, you call yourself a Power Ranger. Except you apparently hold all form of all Red Rangers. How quaint."

Jason remained quiet. He played this game before. Let Loki talk himself into silence. Then hit him where it hurts.

"Is that all you can do, is remain silent? I wonder what my double was like. The way you spoke of him earlier, he was a prankster more than a thinker or a planner. Well Son of Scott or should I call you Jason? Nothing? **ANSWER ME!**"

Loki was huffing obviously angered due to Jason's refusal to speak. That's when Jason decided to speak. "You know, several of our children when they were born, caught your attention because of the fact that our morphing powers energy left something inside all of us was passed down to our children. When they grew up, Thor, you, Odin, Frigga and a wide variety of the Norse Gods who had become our allies decided to integrate themselves into our lives. Many became God parents of our children. A few of mine, Zack, and Tommy's became pranksters when they were younger. You took them on when you sensed something in them. They never did anything to anger us, disappoint us for a time, yes, but never angered us. You learned all about responsibility then. Toned down the tricks and pranks. I see you and I see my Loki, and I have to say my Loki was a better man than just a child compared to him. Now what's the end game Loki? Who's on the other side of the Portal?"

Loki looked down in thought, the other Loki sounded like a saint compared to him. A teacher, disciples to follow in the tradition of pranking. He now wondered what it would be like to do such a thing.

"The Loki I knew wasn't a killer. His magic saved lives. But if he knew what you did, you wouldn't last 10 seconds of the retribution he would show you. I want you to sit here and think of what you have done. And hope to Hel herself, that you can even hope to find forgiveness. I want the name of who's on the other side when next we meet."

And with that, Jason stood up, replaced the chair and begun to leave. He stopped shortly to stair into the eyes of Agent Romanoff who listened, before he continued to the lab to see if Banner and Stark could use some help.


	4. Chapter 4 Stating the Facts

**Red Avenger**

**Ch. 4 Stating the facts**

**I do not own The Power Rangers or the Avengers**

**Marvel and Haim Saban do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 4 Stating the facts**

Jason had just left Lokis' cell not caring where he went until he came upon a room consisting of Steve, Bruce, and Tony Stark himself, having what looked and sounded like a heated discussion.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked looking around at the rooms occupants.

Steve and the others turned to look at him only for Steve to look back towards Stark, replying, "Yeah, just fine, Jase." he said with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Stark, just find the cube."

With that, he turned and begun to leave the room, but not before Jason grabbed his arm and asked with a concerned voice and a concerned look, "You sure you're ok Steve?"

"Yeah, just gotta clear my head a bit. I'll be fine, I promise."

Nodding, Jason let him go. Turning back to Dr. Banner and Tony Stark. He said, "Answers, now. No games, no lies, no spinning the truth, I want to know what the hell is going on."

They explained they were searching for the Tesseract but then wondered why Fury called them in. Lokis earlier words had got to them. Tony admitted that he was hacking S.H.I.E.L.D.s' files to find out what made the Tesseract so important to S.H.I.E.L.D. What did they intend to do with it when they got it back. When Jason reminded Tony about the Avengers Initiative, he waved it off thinking that since S.H.I.E.L.D.s' council shut the idea down, that there was another motive to them being there. All the while Jason started to get a weird feeling as his head felt like someone was trying to tamper with his mind. Shaking his head, and enforcing his mental shields, he was able to see his problem was noticed by both Banner and Stark.

"Hey, you alright?" Banner asked as he came around his workspace and helped Jason into a chair.

"No, it feels like someone's trying to get into my head. To tamper with my emotions. I felt it just as I demanded an explanation about what was going on. I think it's something in this room. I think it's the staff."

He would have said more, but Fury decided to storm into the room demanding to know what Stark was up to. All the while Banner looked between the staff and Jason as Tony had yet to successfully hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.s' files. Stark informed Fury that they were just about finished but kept looking to Jason seeing he looked like he was fighting something mentally and losing. Steve decided make himself known as he slammed what looked like a gun, down on one of the work tables in the room after Stark in finding a file titled Phase 2 and curiously asked what Phase 2 was.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons." Looking to Stark he then said, "Sorry, computer was running a little slow for me." Looking to Jason and seeing he was in pain and bending over, looking like he was going to hurl, Banner over him and trying to see if he could figure out what to do. "Dr., what's wrong with Jason?"

Banner looking to both the Captain and Director Fury, he informed them that Lokis' staff was affecting Jasons head, that whatever it was doing had effected them more than Jason as Jasons apparent mental shields was currently taking a beating, and now that he thought about it, the Hulk or other guy was feeling it as well. As Natasha and Thor entered the room, trusting Jasons instincts and seeing something was not right, Stark then removed the staff from the table and placed it within a lead lined case. As he did so, all of the rooms occupants had felt like a sudden weight had fallen off of them.

Watching Jason come to his senses, Banner asked if he was alright.

Nodding in affirmative, Jason decided to give everyone a piece of his mind. It was time to put all of the cards on the table. "All of you almost fell into Lokis' trap. If S.H.I.E.L.D. does indeed make weapons with the Tesseract, it's for a good cause. All of us are weapons of War. Fury, Thor, Steve, Natasha, and myself knows what War is and what it feels like. We have all been there, we have all done that. Thor's a God, I'm a Power Ranger, Fury's a soldier and a spy, Steve's a Super Soldier, Natasha's an Assassin, Bruce's one of the Greatest minds of this world, but due to an accident can become an unstoppable force of nature when angered. You Stark, you became a weapon the day you created your first suit of armor. So I don't wanna hear of you judging people. The rest of the men and women on this ship are only mortal, where as some of us are not due to our powers, skills, abilities, and intelligence. You might want to think on that before you even open your mouth next time. We are the only ones who have the power necessary to save lives and make a difference, to be a team of heroes. But if we fall, how are they to succeed where we failed without those weapons?"

Before he could say more, a beeping noise in the room alerted them that the Tesseract was found. As Bruce went to check on it, Steve and Tony looked at each other and realized that Jasons' words rang true, and they began to apologize to one another due to whatever they may have said to one another earlier. Fury looking around and nodding in approval as Thor grasped Jasons' arm and nodding as well while Natasha patted one of his shoulders in thanks. Bruce looked up from the computer and looked towards Thor and paled as he then looked at everyone else as he fearfully whispered, "My God!"

As all within the room were lifted off their feet due to an explosion followed by a gout of flame within the ventilation system knocked Natasha, Bruce, and Jason outside the lab and into a lower level, Thor, Tony, Steve, and Fury were able to shake it off as they saw that Bruce, Jason, and Natasha was nowhere to be found.

Down in the lower level, Natasha was pinned down with a metal pipe on her ankle. Looking to Bruce, she saw him struggling with himself trying not to change, fighting the Hulk on who was to take over. She then noticed another body in a red sleeveless jacket and a morpher, Jason was pinned down. A big pipe on his back and a big gash on his head as it was healing before her eyes. She then had an idea, a fucking crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless. That pipe was too big for her too lift off Jasons back after all, but not too big for the Hulk.

"Bruce, Jason's hurt, I need you to for once not fight the Hulk, Jason needs him."

Bruce who was still struggling for control, stopped too look in Natasha and then Jasons' direction and seeing her words being true allowed the Hulk to fully take over as the Black Widow watched in fascination as The Hulks transformation was something that could not be described in words as Bruces' skin color changed from normal to clammy to green in mere seconds. His body bulging in all areas as the Hulk fully emerged. When the transformation was complete, the Hulk smashed a pipe in anger, then looked toward the two individuals pinned down by pipes. Natasha for once was scared, but fought her fear and called out to the Hulk, "Hulk, Bruce, Jason is hurt. He needs you. Help him."

**"Jason hurt?"** The Hulk then walked over and lifted the Pipes off Jasons' back and Natashas' leg as she then stood up as she was now limping. Natasha turned Jason over as he started to groan while he was coming to. His back made an unnatural sound as it popped back into place and his head was fully healed. When he awoke to see Natasha kneeling over him and seeing if he was ok, he chuckled.

Wondering why he was laughing, she asked, "What's so funny?" with an eye brow raised.

"Nothing, just for a moment there, I thought I was in heaven again!" he chuckled. He saw as she couldn't keep the smile and blush off her face no matter how hard she tried.

Looking over to Bruce who was now Hulk, he then began to listen into an earpiece Fury gave to him earlier as alarms were going off as Fury was barking orders.

"This is Jason, I have Natasha, and Hulk with me now."

_"Hulk, you have the Hulk with you?"_

"That's affirmative."

_"We have hostiles possibly heading towards the detention center. We cannot allow Loki to escape. Barton's with them."_

"Got it. Hulk, we got baddies trying to free Loki, you up for some smashing baddies?" The Hulk only smiled as he grabbed Natasha and placed her on his back and grabbed Jason in both arms as he leaped back into the laboratory. When they landed after Hulk used the windows ledge as leverage to swing into the room, Jason started giving out orders. "Natasha, go after Clint, Hulk and I will look out for any stragglers and try to round them up." Nodding, she went about her required mission to try and subdue Barton while trying to get her friend back at the same time.

Jason and the Hulk managed to make it to the bridge taking out enemy soldiers and combatants as moments later as Jason heard Steve was in trouble. "Hulk, stay and keep any puny baddies out of this room, I gotta go help Cap, ok?" The Hulk snorted in affirmative as Jason used the Dino Speed of Connor McKnight to get to Steves' location. He saw an unidentified soldier firing on something and used his speed to slam the unknown enemy into a wall. Seeing the Captain hanging on by a cord, he sped over to the other end of the cord and using Mack Hartfords Super Human strength, quickly helped pull Steve back in as Tony called out to pull the lever. The Captain knowing what Stark was talking about did indeed hit a red lever and a few moments later Iron-Man flew in and stood beside them.

As the three men stopped to catch a breath, they then were informed over all their ear pieces that Agent Coulson was down. When another agent informed Fury that medics was on its way, Fury said, "They're here. They called it." They could hear the Hulk cry in outrage and fury before his roar turned to a human cry of anguish as Hulk must have transformed back into Banner.

Jason had come to like and respect Agent Phil Coulson as he then turned and rested his hands on a rail and lowered his head in respect to the man. Steve had rested his one of his hands on Jasons' right shoulder as Jason began to cite a prayer to God and the other Pantheons especially Hel in seeking safe passage for Phillip Coulsons soul into the After-Life as a single tear fell from Jasons' eyes to fly to the to the sky from which they flew.

They later met up with Fury on the bridge as they sat at their assigned table and found out that Loki tricked Thor into jumping into his cell and attempting to use the computer within the detention area to release the clamps holding the cell. Phil tried to stop Loki, at the cost of his own life and yet Loki went right back to the computer and released the clamps to the cell. Loki watched as Thor plummeted down and Jason only hoped to Odin that Thor made it. Loki would pay for his treachery against Thor and the murder of Phil Coulson if Jason had anything to say about it.

As they sat, they saw Nick Fury turn to them as he was looking through Agent Coulsons Captain America Vintage Trading Cards. Jason spotted blood on them and guessed Coulson must have had them on him when Loki killed him. But to Jason, that didn't make sense, Phil was a collector, there is no way he would have his cards on him at times like this. So that leaves a question, How did Director Fury get his hands on Coulsons cards. Jason looked at Fury with suspicion as Steve, Tony, and Bruce who was given an extra pair of clothes to wear, tried to make themselves invisible as Fury began to make his speech.

"These were in Phil Coulsons Jacket,"

Moving his eyes upon Maria hill with her own set of battle scars, Jason could see the look of contempt on her face.

Fury looked to Steve as he continued, "I guess he never did get you to sign them." He finished as he threw the cards on the table, some leaving Agent Coulsons blood on the table. Steve picked one up as he gazed upon a picture he tried to forget from his stage performer days during W.W.2.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Thor..., I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye." Lowering his head and shaking it from side to side. "Maybe I had that coming."

Walking around the table towards Stark, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all of my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier." He stopped at a chair a few seats from Steve looking right at Tony. "There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative." He then walked the rest of the way around the table while continuing the explanations, " The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea." He looked at Stark who Jason admitted tried not break down.

"In Heroes." Those last words broke the bit of Tonys' resolve as he got up, looked at everyone and left the room, probably to the detention center where Phil died. "Well," He continued, placing his hands behind his back, "It's an old-fashioned notion."

Jason stood up and looked Fury in the eye, and with a firm nod, went to find Tony. Steve and Bruce followed. Finding him in the detention center like Jason thought, they remained silent for a bit. Tony being deep in thought, it was Steve who broke the silence, "Was he married?"

Tony answered, "No. There was a Cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot." Tony scoffed as he turned with a questionable face towards the two.

Jason with a perplexed look, "Why, for believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

Bruce spoke up, throwing his hands out. "He was just doing his job."

Scoffing again, Tony shot back, "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."

Steve was coming around as he didn't agree with that assessment, "Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

Tony descending and walking past Steve, "Right, I've heard that before."

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?"

Tony spun around with a wild look in his eyes as he growled out, "We are not soldiers." Catching himself and taking a breath, he then said, "I'm not marching to Furys' fife."

"Neither are we Tony. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does." Jason said stepping forth.

Bruce too came forward, "Right now, we got to put that behind us and get this done."

Steve nodded, "Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

Tony who looked towards the spot where Coulsons blood stain was, snapped his head back to look at the other three, "He made it personal."

"That's not the ..." Jason tapped Steves' arm and shook his head, Stark just figured it out.

"That is the point. That's Lokis' point. He hit us all where we live. Why?"

Bruce seeing where Tony was going spoke up, "To tear us apart."

Tony continued, "Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

Jason said as he too saw what Steve was going to say, "Right, we caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night." He clapped his hands envisioning what Loki was wanting as Tony was getting inside Lokis' head. "And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered...Son of a bitch!"

As one Bruce, Steve, and Jason said "Stark Towers!" As Tony ran past them where his armor was located.

Steve had Jason show Bruce where the hanger was as Steve said he was gonna suit up and get Agent Romanoff and possibly Barton if he was awake and able. About ten minutes later, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawk-Eye were heading towards where an accessible jet was located with Jason and Bruce following.

As they all five walked up the ramp, a technician who was inside of said jet looked back and said, "Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here."

Steve not wanting to hear it just replied, "Son, just don't."

The technician taking that as his cue to leave began to gather his papers and exit until Jason stopped him and said, "No hard feelings kid, you'll find out why we need it soon."

The technician nodded and walked away as they prepped the jet for launch. Moments later they were in the air following closely behind Stark. Jason had Widow lower the Ramp half-way there. Steve wanted to know why until Jason raised his morpher and smiled. Steve took the hint as he had Banner step back as Jason activated his morpher.

**"Astro Morpher," **The morpher, in a flash of red light transformed into the Red Space Ranger Morpher, **"Galaxy Glider, Hang Ten" **In the distance Steve, Bruce and even Jason could see a shiny sparkle-like object heading towards them, **"Let's Rock It."** From there he inputted the Morpher code **"3-3-5-activate!" **and in another flash of red light, stood Jason in a mostly red suit with a singular white stripe on the front and back. On the front was a variety of other colors, most likely the colors of the other rangers after him with a white neck and chin protector. The helmet he sported was red and white with a black visor and a steel gray mouth piece. As the shiny object cot closer, they saw that it looked very much like a red flying surf board. Agent Barton looked back and whistled, "I have got to get me one of those."

**"I can get there faster from here, I'll meet you there."**

Steve nodded as Jason leaped on the approaching 'Galaxy Glider' and pulled up beside them at first saluting the pilots and then sped off faster. By the time he got there, A wormhole opened and Iron-Man began his assault without him. **"Spiral Saber" **Since his boots were magnetic and enabled him to fly up without falling off the glider, he flew up near Tony who was in a shiny new suit himself, **"Hey Tony, nice suit. Need a hand?" **

**_"Jason?"_**

**"Yep!"**

**_Up to playing our own version of Galaga?"_**

**"You're on."**

From there, Red Ranger and Iron-Man continued slowing down the Chitauri that Thor called these ugly things that looked a little like puddys that he fought in his hey-day. Where as Tony was blasting and exploding them one at a time, Jason was blasting and slashing with his Astro-Blaster and Spiral Saber.

Tony had just flown lower and around a building as Widow checked in, _"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast."_

**_"What? Did you stop for drive-through? Swing up Park. I'm going to lay them out for you." _**

Jason himself flew lower as he too had tails on him and decided to ascend. With a mental connection to the glider, he made it disappear. As he fell, he blasted the fast approaching enemy with his blaster. As they blew, he called his glider back and he took back to the sky to find more uglies. Flying by Stark Towers, he noticed Thor and Loki duking it out. He left it alone seeing that Thor for the moment had the upper hand. Moments later, he noticed Loki using Thors weight as an advantage against him and knocked him down. With Thor down, he noticed the Jet appear and try to shoot with the mini-gun beneath it, Loki used the scepters energy to damage the wing engine.

**"NO!" **Jason cried out as he jumped off the glider and activated his Batt-lizer. His Suit became more profound with wings coming to his back. Calling from memory, he activated his magnet claw and slowly and gently lowered the jet down to the ground without any property damage or lost lives. When the Jets occupants got out, they saw Jasons' new look as he too came down and landed gently amongst them, the Captain said, "What kind of upgrade is this?"

**"Batt-Lizer, Red Ranger ultimate form. Most Red Rangers had them, a few didn't."**

They saw he had landed them in front of a building as all of a sudden, a groan was heard as a dragon-ish creature came from the worm hole with some form of Armor of it's own. As it came down, it decapitated a statue of Apollo, Greek God of the Sun, with one of its wings. As it flew above them, they then noticed Chitauri soldiers flying off the side of the creatures attaching themselves to the side of the buildings. Some of them were flying in and shooting at the people inside.

Jason took off as he was informed by his helmet that his suit enabled him to recreate missiles and that he could use both his blaster and Spiral Saber. Banner did what he could without allowing Hulk out to play yet as he helped people get out of the crossfire. Jason launched over a dozen missiles that for some reason only wounded the creature, Stark who flew by used his flares to get its attention but realized he didn't have to as it followed Jason. Pulling up beside Jason, He whistled admiring the new Batt-Lizer look as He and Jason took off while he called out, **_"What was step two?" _**

Listening on his earpiece, (Cap)_"What's the story upstairs?"_

(Thor) _"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable."_

(Tony) **_"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys."_**

(Natasha) _"How do we do this?"_

(Cap) _"As a team."_

(Thor) _"I have unfinished business with Loki."_

(Barton) _"Yeah? Well, get in line."_

(Cap) _"Save it. Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark and Jason up top. They're going to need us to..."_

A growl could be heard as the Hulk was ready to make a reappearance. (Jason) **_"Bruce, you ok?"_**

_ "Yeah Jase, I think the Hulks ready."_

(Tony) **_"Then suit up. We're bringing the Party to you."_**

(Natasha) _"I don't see how that's a party."_

As Jason and Tony flew around a building, the worm-like dragon-ish creature followed them as they flew over the team. It proceeded to plow through the side of a building as it followed them, smashing and tearing up the street and the cars parked in front of it.

Bruce seeing this starting walking towards the creature.

(Cap)_ "Dr. Banner, now might be a good time to get angry."_

(Bruce) _"That's my secret Cap, I'm always angry."_

Jason and Tony turned fast enough to see Bruce change, ripping his new clothes and becoming the Hulk and with a downward punch, planted the creature into the ground. Tony and Jason flew in and launched missiles into a soft spot under the creatures armor and causing it to explode. Jason then erected a barrier protecting them all from the explosion, the creatures internal organs, and its body parts.

The entire team stood back to back as a unit and together, prepared for round two.


	5. Chapter 5 Round 2

**Red Avenger**

**Ch. 5 Round two**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Avengers**

**Haim Saban and Marvel do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 5 Round two**

(Natasha) "Uh, guys?"

Like Widow, they all were witness to even more of the Worm/Dragon-ish creatures as well as Chitauri pouring from the worm-hole.

(Tony) **_"Call it Captain!"_**

(Steve) "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment." looking to his upper left, he called out, "Barton, I want you on that roof." Pointing to his upper left corner. "Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays."

"Stark, Jason, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Turning to Stark, Hawk-eye asked, "Can you give me a lift?"

**_"Right. Better clench up, Legolas."_**, Stark replied as Barton did just that as Stark grabbed him around the waist and he and Jason plus their fellow Avenger shot off.

While Jason took off to try and maintain the perimeter by holding off the Chitauri, He noticed Thor heading to the Chrysler building to summon lightening to apparently "Bottle-Neck" the portal. His actions managed to slow the giant worms down and away from entering Earth.

He would eventually catch glimpses of Hulk jumping so high as to "Smash" more Chitauri on their flying apparatus'. He'd catch a few strays who got too close to Clint Barton. Barton discovered that the Chitauri couldn't bank worth a damn and helped Iron-Man lose a few strays that were on his tail.

About seven minutes later, he saw Natasha flying on a Chitauris' back heading towards Stark Tower. Deciding to look on the Captain, he blasted, slashed and sicked rockets on any Chitauri that crossed his path.

Seeing Hulk and Thor take out a giant worm, he saw an explosion coming from a bank an 42nd past Madison with the Captain flying out the second window. Jason made it just in time as he used the Magnet claw on the Captains Shield to slow the Captains descent instead of slamming gut first into a car.

He decided to see how his Spiral Saber in Booster Mode would do as he came face to face with a giant worm. As he drew closer to it, its mouth opened giving him the opening he needed, and with his Spiral Saber in Booster Mode, he charged it to its highest level and released it into the creatures gullet and ascended lest he to be swallowed by the creature. As he flew, he was hit by a little bit of shock-wave as the creature was vaporized from inside.

**_"That's what I'm talking about." _**Iron-Man praised as he glanced at the beast blowing up from inside. He sought one for himself, attempting to cut through it using his wrist laser, but Jarvis, his A.I. informed him that he would lose power before cutting through the shell, so he flew ahead of it and flew around half a block before back tracking in front of the creature, as he asked Jarvis If he's ever read the tale of Jonah from the Bible.

_"Uh, I wouldn't consider him a role model." _Jarvis said in protest as Iron-Man flew into the creatures mouth. About three seconds later it blew up as well from the inside as Iron-Man fell only to be surrounded by Chitauri.

Jason fired on a few Chitauri when they blasted Tony back a few feet. Deciding to even the odds, Jason shut down the booster mode on his Saber and instead decided to use his Power Slash as he Powered up his Saber and in three swings vaporized all enemy combatants anywhere near Tony and then he landed to check on Stark.

_"Stark, Jason, Do you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city."_

**_"How long?"_**Stark asked.

_"Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown."_

**"Time to go Stark." **

** _"Right. Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters."_**

_"I just did."_

Together, Stark and Jason took off headed towards where Starks and Jasons helmets scanners told them a fighter jet was fast approaching New York. As it launched, it managed to pass over the Brooklyn Bridge where Stark and Jason flew under and over to reach it. Jason used his magnet claw that took over its systems while informing Tony to keep any worms and Chitauri off of him. He was gonna send the Rocket into the hole.

**_"Roger that. Good luck, Jason!"_**

**"Thanks Stark. Now let's do this." **

(Natasha) _"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."_

(Steve) _"Do it."_

(Tony) **_"No, wait."_**

(Steve) _"Stark, these things are still coming."_

(Tony)**_ "Jason and I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And Jason knows where just to put it. I'm gonna be his blocker and keep any assholes off his ass."_**

(Steve) _"Jason, you know that's a one-way trip."_

(Jason) **"I can handle it bro, have a little faith. See you in a bit."**

With Stark watching over him as his blocker, everyone watched as Jason urged his Batt-Lizer wings to fly him upwards through the portal. Upon entry, he continued further until his eyes landed on a ship that he guessed was the mother-ship.

**"Hey asshole, I got a gift for ya'. Here's a nuke from the Planet Earth." **He cried out and with a powerful swing of his arm, hurled the magnet-clawed controlled nuke towards its intended target. Not wanting to watch what happens, he turned and headed back through the Portal. When he popped back through the portal, he shouted to Natasha, **"Do it, Do it, Do it."**

Half a second later, Natasha did just that using Lokis' scepter.

As the Portal closed, they all got a small peek before it fully closed as the nuke did it's job. The results were Giant worms falling from the sky and Chitauri soldiers dying where they stood. As Jason landed amongst his comrades, he unconsciously shut down his Batt-Lizer and Ranger Powers as he collapsed, due from using his Ranger powers for so long. Before he fell on his ass, two arms on either side of him caught him under his arms and helped to keep him standing until he got his bearings. When he did, Steve, Thor, and the smirking Iron-Man began to congratulate him on a job well done. While Stark was talking about "Shwarmas", Thor reminded them that they weren't finished because apparently Loki took a beating from Hulk and was still where Hulk left him, in Stark Towers.

When they got there, they all were present while Clint Barton held a arrow at the ready as Loki was currently dragging himself on the floor and didn't notice them for a moment. He then stiffened and slowly turn around towards them as Hawk-Eye raised an arrow to one of Lokis' eyes. "If it's all the same to you, "gasp", I'll have that drink now." The Hulk really did a number on Loki as his face was a mess. The team smirked as Natasha placed a set of cuffs on him. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents had flown in with Fury in a chopper as the Avengers walked out of Stark Towers with Loki in cuffs. Dr. Selvig had informed Fury that he needed a new box since while under Lokis influence, he got rid of the other box. After handing Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D., and a brief stop at a Shwarma joint, they all did in fact take a few days rest though Jason, Steve, and Bruce the next day helped with the clean up. Thor seeing this decided to jump in as well followed by Clint, Natasha, and Tony Stark.

**Four days later...**

Escorted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, The Avengers escorted Thor and Loki to a selected spot as Selvig and Banner with aid of Stark tech, placed the Cube within a special device enabling Thor and Loki instant travel to Asgard. They wished Thor a safe journey home with Thor promising to return for both his love and for Jason so peace talks between Asgard and Midgard/Earth could be possible. As the others said their good-byes, Thor clasped arms with Jason and Erik Selvig, watched as they all backed up and turned the dial on the device allowing for instant transport, enveloping both Thor and Loki in blue Tesseract energy and took them home. When they were gone, The Avengers went their separate ways. Jason and Steve were given Motorcycles as a gift from S.H.I.E.L.D. as they took off to wherever the wind took them.

Back on the recently repaired Helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury watched from various screens as the Avengers were praised by the people, while politicians blasted their good names.

A young waitress defended The Captain and hoped that he heard her and thanked him for saving her.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Council member 2- "Where are the Avengers?"

Fury looked up and answered, "I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts." crossing his arms, he would not let these pencil pushing punks run-a-muk on everything the Avengers did to protect New-York and the World. "I'd say they earned a leave of absence."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Council member 3- "And the Tesseract?"

"The Teseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Council member 1- "That's not your call to make."

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the God that did."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Council member 1- "So, you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime."

"Oh I think he will be."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Council member 3- "I don't think you understand what you've started, letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."

"They surely are, and the whole world knows it. Every world knows it" Fury said with a determined look.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Council member 1- "Was that the point of all this? A statement?"

"No, a Promise."

Killing the connection to the council, Fury went back to the bridge.

When he got there, Agent Hill came to him, "Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways. Some, pretty extremely far. If we get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"

"They'll come back."

"Are you really sure about that?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because we'll need them too."

Nodding, she went back to her duties while Fury looked out at the sky, preparing for the future.

What he didn't know was how Tony Stark was doing that just as well back at Stark Tower now known as Avengers Tower.

Meanwhile on the other side of space, on a floating rock of debris from where the nuke struck, a cloaked being knelt before his master as he spoke, **"Human. They are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly and therefore cannot be ruled." **Seeing his master stand, he bowed his head, **"To challenge them, is to court Death." **

The servant chanced a look as his master, Thanos of Titan turned and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Jane and Darcy

**Red Avenger**

**Ch. 6 Jane and Darcy**

**I do not own Power Rangers, Thor, and or the Avengers**

**Haim Saban and Marvel do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 6 Jane and Darcy**

Almost a month after the Battle in New York, Jason was called in S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters to meet with Director Fury. Jason had spent some time helping with the cleanup. He would also pray to the Gods he favored in his reality. Sometimes he would even write letters off to his wife and friends he could no longer see. He'd send them off via a glass bottle not knowing if fate or the Gods would be kind and fair and send the letters to them.

As he knocked on the door, he was summoned into the office. "Jason, how are you?" The Director asked as he offered Jason his hand.

"I'm good Nick, and you?" Jason replied as he took the hand and gave a firm shake before stepping back and standing at position.

"At ease Jason, and I'm good. Please sit." He held his hand out offering one of the chairs currently in the office in front of his desk. When Jason sat down, and before Nick got down to business, a knock signaled the arrival of someone else Fury was waiting on. "Come in."

Dr. Erik Selvig made himself known as he walked in. He looked like he hadn't slept in some time. His hair was a mess. He was unshaven. His clothes were ruffled and untidy.

"Dr. Selvig, you remember Jason?"

"Oh, oh right, Red Ranger. How are you?" The Doctor asked as he held his hand out to Jason who grasped the mans hand while studying him.

"I'm good Dr., what about you? You look like Hell. You alright?", Jason asked taking the mans hand and looking him up and down in concern.

"Well, when you have a God inside your head, you tend to lose some sleep after awhile." Selvig replied rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jason, Dr. Selvig here is wishing to return to Europe and we need an escort for him, and even some protection." Handing him a file, it had information of Selvigs team. "You'll meet up Dr. Jane Foster and her assistant Darcy Lewis if you accept. We need him," pointing at Selvig, "on his 'A Game' so to speak. Thought you might be up for going with him."

"And what of Steve? Doesn't he have a mission that may require my presence?"

"The Captain has his own missions. I'm asking this as a favor." S.H.I.E.L.D.s' Director asked in earnest.

Sighing, Jason thought it over a moment, and decided to do it. Nodding, the Director handed over a set of passports to Europe for both Jason and Dr. Selvig. Dismissing them and wishing them luck, Jason headed home. Steve and he met up back at his apartment where he informed Steve that he would be going to Europe with Selvig. Jason and he exchanged a four pack of beer and called it a night. The next day, Jason took up his sack of clothes and bathroom necessities. He met up with a S.H.I.E.L.D. escort where as the Doctor was already inside the vehicle as Jason climbed in after placing his bag in the back of the vehicle. Seeing the deteriorating look on Selvigs face, he asked, "Doctor, you need to get some sleep. As soon as we get on the plane, I'm dosing you with some sleeping agents."

"Jason, I'm..."

"No buts Doctor, I'm not gonna be carrying you all around Europe looking the way you are. Once we meet up with your team, I'm gonna have you thinking straight. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

True to his words, Jason did just that. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents handed Jason a box of sleeping medication. As soon as they were on the plane, Jason took a stewardess aside and showed his S.H.I.E.L.D. ID and informed her that the good Doctor was in need of rest that he'd been denying himself. When said stewardess got a good look at Dr. Selvigs appearance, she agreed and Jason handed her a $50 dollar bill and asked for her silence. When she accepted, he thanked her, kissed her cheek and took his seat, not noticing the blush on the stewardess' face as she touched where Jason kissed her. When the other female stewardess' found out, they began to gang up on her and wanted to know everything about the strange man.

Later when the plane was in the air, Jason had been reading a book to pass the time, before he himself decided to sleep. As he was reading, the stewardess he spoke to earlier came and left him a soda with a smile and a wink. As she walked off, he looked back and saw her sway her hips from side to side. Turning back to his soda and going on a hunch, he lifted the soda, and lo and behold, there was a name with a number on a slip of paper. Her name was Selena. Programming the number into his cell, he sent her his name and number by texting her, all the while smiling to himself.

During the remainder of the flight, they texted one another. He'd found she had already known of him via the Battle of New York when he saved some cousins of hers, of which she was grateful. She then swore to keep his secret, to which he was thankful himself. They texted into the night, until Jason decided to catch up on some sleep. The next day, he woke up in a set of blankets and a pillow and to a smiling Selvig who gave him a mirror. Looking into it, he saw a red set of lips on one of his cheeks. Promising himself to call the stewardess later on, he got up and got himself cleaned up and managed a restroom break. The remainder of the flight was getting to know Selena and Selvig more.

When they landed, he escorted a nearly refreshed Dr. Selvig off the plane. His co-workers/ protege, Dr. Jane Foster and her intern Darcy Lewis. Jason had to admit, Darcy was cute in a way that reminded him of Kim, his wife. "Erik!" the girls hollered out. They rushed up to him. While Jane looked Erik over, Darcy looked Jason over. Jason who had noticed Darcy checking him out, gave a charming grin that he swore made Darcy swoon as she blushed, turning her head away trying to conceal the redness of her face. Jason before Selvig and he left the plane, promised to call her sometime, but seeing Ms. Darcy Lewis here was giving him second thoughts. Maybe he'd better just give both a chance and see what happens.

"Jane, Darcy, I like you to meet Jason Scott, Red Ranger. Jason, these are Jane," he pointed to the long haired brunette who looked like a woman that could give Billy a headache with her attitude, yet someone Billy would love to apprentice, "and this is Darcy." He pointed to the still blushing girl with glasses who refused to let Jason see her face as she raised her arm and waved a hand. A hand Jason snagged from the air and kissed the top of in greeting. He could tell she was a spontaneous kind of gal, just like his Kim. Which is what was attracting him to Darcy even now. "What's a Red Ranger?" Darcy asked.

"You'll see one day,...maybe" Jason teased. Darcy mocked growled as she vowed to herself to find out Jasons secrets.

Days passed, and Jason found himself getting incredibly bored. Seeking out a gym, he would never notice Darcy following him and filming him in secret as he trained his body to keep in shape. The Gyms weren't that hard to find. They seemed ok in opinion. It actually reminded him of Steves favorite Gym back home.

Apparently the day came when Dr. Selvig disappeared, much to Jasons ire. Jane had gone on a blind date that day as Darcy got a tip on some strange anomaly, and decided to have him tag along. From what Darcy was able to ascertain, some children found a spot where things were disappearing or floating in a storage area of some sort in London. That was something Jason felt needed looking into. Sounded a little like pocket dimensions to him.

Darcy much to Jasons' amusement went to interrupt Janes date a bit and get her out of the so called date she thought was doomed. He'd been informed by Thor months earlier about Jane and his feelings towards Jane. The entire time Jason was here and now, that's all that kept Jane on her toes was Thor. It took a total of five minutes for Darcy to get in there and back and another three for Jane to follow. Jason sitting in back watches as Jane got in and sat in the front passenger side, "And I hate you."

"What, I said he was really cute."

"Just, shut up and drive. Jason, good to see you."

"Jane!" he nodded and acknowledged as he was looking at a British GPU at the same time as a map of Great Britain. Seconds later they were moving as Jason gave directions while Darcy was bragging on how she mastered driving a British car in Europe. If her swerving in and out of driving didn't kill them first.

During this time Jane called Selvigs cell, but for some odd reason, he couldn't answer. Jason was thinking of calling S.H.I.E.L.D. to see if they could help in tracking the old man down. He had created some special tracking devices that he installed in Janes and Darcys watches when he asked for them a few days ago. Something his old friend Billy taught him When they asked why, he explained how he was gonna see about using what knowledge he had and make their watches like his old communicators from his Ranger days in case they needed to get out of a rough spot. He installed not just his own tracking chips but teleportation and communications software that he used back home. He showed them how they worked, but Jane felt it was unnecessary. Jason had her promise to use them only in an emergency, to which they agreed. Selvig got out of there before his watch could be updated. As they pulled in to their destination, Jane gave Darcy a 'What the hell?" look as they got out.

"What? This is exciting. See, even Jason is excited," though he wasn't as he felt something off. Do you want the Phase Meter?"

Jane shook her head no. "No!"

"Bring the Phase Meter, Jason. It's the toaster looking thing." She said as she tossed her keys to him.

Jason just shook his head amusedly at Darcys' antics as he grabbed the Phase Meter from the car.

As Jane walked ahead, she came upon a cement truck laying on her side. Darcy amused herself by calling Janes phone.

"How do I change the ring tone on this thing?" Jane asked as she answered the cell, after it played a weird unknown track..

Darcy on her cell answered, "You know, for an astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ring tone." she explained as she was going in a separate path behind Jane.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Didn't want to shout. It's this way." she answered as she led the way. They eventually came upon a building of some sort that it may have been either a storage facility or a hanger at one point in time. Jason was getting some weird vibes off the place. And it wasn't the good kind.

As the walked into a hallway of sorts, a flock of birds flew off making the girls jump, and Jason smirking. They then noticed the shadows of what looked like children running around inside the complex.

Darcy a little freaked out said, "I'm not getting stabbed in the name of Science." Raising her hands, she followed it by saying, "It's ok, we're Americans'."

"Is that supposed to make them like us?"

Darcy shot a glare at Jane. Three kids stepped forth as Darcy lowered her hands. Jason who was rubbing his temples asked, "Girls, can we please just focus on the task."

A young girl in a pink striped shirt and a sweater stepped forth, "Are you the police?" she asked fearfully. Her innocent look made Jason go all smile innocently as the girl had the face of an angel.

"Jane put on her best smile and softly replied, "No, we're Scientists. Well, I am."

Darcy looked at her as if she had two heads while Jason only glared menacingly, "Thanks!"

"You sure?" the girl asked as Jason nodded. "Hey, your the red armored guy who fought beside Iron man and the others in New York months ago." she said in shock as she recognized him. The boys with her looked on in shock and had Hero worship in their eyes.

Nodding, Jason knelt and said, "I am. But right now, we need you to show us around a bit. Do you think you can do that as my deputized Junior Rangers." As a way to pass the time, while Jason was in Europe, he found people recognized him from the Battle of New York and made special pins for the kids when the news interviewed him. There were things he couldn't speak about, but he had told them some things about what a Power Ranger was and their duties to protect all life against the Darkness. He then made little Lightning Bolt pins and handed them out to kids who stopped by for autographs. The kids nodded as Jason pinned the Pins on the kids jackets and then had them show him and the astonished girls around.

Jane then asked to be shown the anomaly. They were led to a room where a truck was levitating in the air minus strings. Jason not liking this as he waved his hand and getting some strange readings that he couldn't explain as he used the third SPD Red Rangers aura reading abilities that Bridge Carsons was known for using. The energy readings he was getting was off the charts, Darcy and Jane had seen Jason do his Gimmick and actually could see what Jason was seeing.

"How did you do that?" Darcy asked. When Jason explained The Red Rangers history earlier he forgot to mention all of their abilities so he told them now what he was doing and how it was possible. Darcy playfully hit him in the arm and pointed a finger at him trying to act menacing, "You've been holding out on me, big fella." To which he only smiled cheekily which made her mad image disappear and she melted on the spot seeing his white shiny teeth and handsome smile. One of the young kids walked forward to the front of the levitating truck and spun it on its side. Jane was studying the energy readings on the Phase Meter she now snatched from Jasons waste as she started collecting date on whatever was keeping the truck up.

Jane could only gasp in shock as the truck was slowly spinning on its side in midair. Darcy on the other hand spoke the very words that floated in Jasons thoughts. "That doesn't seem right."

One of the other kids, a young boy, then signaled for the scientists and Jason to follow as they went to a flight of stairs. After stopping on the fourth floor, then picked up a liquor bottle that still had some liquor in it and held it out over the middle area around the stairs and let it go. As it fell close to the first floor, it disappeared.

Jason was now sure that some sort of event of unwanted proportions was about to happen as Jane asked, "Where did it go?"

The little girl with them pointed up as they all followed her eyesight. The bottle reappeared and fell another two times before one of the children, a young African-European boy grabbed the bottle before it could disappear again. Jane smiling in her own astonished way said, "That's..that's incredible."

Turning around, Jane then picked up a old bent soda can and dropped it. The effects were the same except this time, it didn't come back. Saddened a bit, Jane then asked, "What happened?"

The little girl shrugged and answered, "Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don't."

Jane, not one to let an opportunity pass her by looked to Darcys' waist and saw the phase meter had caught something. Snatching it, she turned to where the meter was picking up stronger readings, "I want to throw something," Darcy said indignantly. "Jane, give me you shoe."

"I haven't seen readings like this since..since..."

"New Mexico!" Darcy answered for her. Jane looked to her friends face with a look that a fish would make. Looking between Darcy and the meter a few times, she pushed her way past Darcy to follow the stronger energy readings she was picking up. "Don't touch anything." she hollered back.

Darcy just chuckled as Jason watched Jane disappear around a corner. Looking down and then at Jason, Darcy said with a mischievous smile, "Give me your shoe." Something Jason refused to do as he felt something was off and Jane needed to be followed.

Ignoring Darcys amusing antics, Jason used the first SPD Red Rangers Jack Landors phasing ability to take the keys from Darcys pocket, not sure if he could trust her to throw them over the railing only to lose them. Darcy following, he then felt a breeze that was too strong to be normal, and not liking it, Jason told Darcy to take the kids and get out. Before Darcy could refuse, he turned back to her with a serious look. Nodding and not needing to be told twice, Darcy took the kids and backtracked to the exit. When Darcy did as he said, Jason the used his super speed from Connor McKnight, Red Dino Ranger, something he hadn't had much practice with since the events on the Helicarrier. Running all over the building and checking all of the rooms at least twice real thoroughly. He just couldn't find Jane.

Super speeding back outside of the building, he put a call out to Director Nick Fury and informed him of what happened and what he knew. Fury told to keep looking every chance he could. Jason then kept his aura reading abilities open in case of Janes return.

**Five hours Later**

Jason sensed something happening again as British Police had pulled in. They saw Jane and Darcys' car and said the place they were in was private property and they asked for ID. After showing them his S.H.I.E.L.D. credentials, they checked on it, only to return the credentials and apologize. Jason not wanting to leave things to chance asked them to watch over Darcy while he went to see if Jane returned. When they complied, he Super Sped back into the building and found her laying on her back unconscious. Waving his hand over her, he found a dark presence running in her veins. Not wanting to upset it, he gently shook her awake. As she blinked her eyes open, the first blink revealed full on blackness, another blink and her eyes were normal. "Not good," he thought. When she awoke, Jason then picked her up Bridal Style and sped her back to Darcy.

"Whoa, what a rush." she commented as he put her down.

"Thanks. But we got bigger problems." he said in a serious tone.

Darcy came running up to the duo as the Police looked at Jason and nodded. Nodding back, they got into their squad cars and left. For some unknown reason it began to rain. Looking around them, Jason noticed he, Jane, and Darcy were untouched as the rain touched everything else. It seemed whatever was in Jane had cast a protective barrier around them.

Jason then sensed a familiar presence as he turned and found himself looking at Thor who apparently returned from Asgard. As Jane and Darcy turned to where he looked, Jane went in shock mode yet again as she shoved the Phase Meter into Darcys chest, and stomped her way over to Thor.

Jason seeing the protective barrier following her, took Darcy by the arm and followed.

As Jane approached Thor, he smiled a gentle smile and called her name, "Jane.." 'SMACK'. Jane just smacked Thor. Thor bewildered and wondering why she hit him, she said, "Sorry, I just...needed to make sure you were real. I've had a very strange day."

"I..I know, but Jane..." 'SMACK'. She hit him a second time.

"Where were you?"

"Where were you?" Thor shot back. Jason and Darcy pulled out their cell phones recording everything from two different angles. All the while laughing at the scene before them. "Heimdal could not see you."

"I was right here where you left me. I was waiting and then I was crying and then I went out looking for you. You said you were coming back."

"I know, I know, but the Bifrost was destroyed. The Nine Realms erupted into chaos. War were raging. Marauders were pillaging. I had to put an end to the slaughter."

Jane sensing she was being selfish backed herself down, "As excuses go, that's not...terrible. But I saw you on TV. You were in New York."

"Jane, I fought to protect you from the dangers of my world. But,..I was wrong, I was a fool." Bringing his hand run through her hair as he took her cheek, she leaned into his touch while closing her eyes, "I believe Fate has brought us together." Looking into her now open eyes at that remark, he continued, "Jane, I don't know where you were, or what happened. But I do know this..."

"What?" she whispered huskily as her heart was beating fast.

"I know..."

"You do?"

"Do what?" Thor asked as his mind started to slow as they were starting to get closer.

"What?" she replied inaudibly.

"You know, as much as I love these moments, we got us a situation." Jason spoke up as his and Darcys cells stopped recording. Thor needed to know of a problem that Jane was in.

Snapping out of their reverie, Thor looked to Jason as he clasped arms with him, "Jason, it's an honor and a privilege to see you again my friend. Mother, Father, and Heimdal sends their regards and wish to meet with you."

Pulling Thor back from Jane, Jason replied, "It's good to see you too Thor, but you need to see this. Waving his hand, he showed his Aura readings of Janes body to Thor. Thor saw the same Dark presence Jason saw in Janes body. Darcy being Darcy and being very curious went to take a look, and gasped. Whatever was inside Jane was not natural, and that scared her.

"I must bring her to Asgard and hope our healers can find out what is inside her."

"Agreed, but I'm going with you. Before we go, can you stop the rain please?"

Nodding, Thor looked up and focused his powers, and the rain stopped. Turning to Darcy, he then informed her to call Director Fury and have him help locate Dr. Selvig. Have a couple S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents come over and watch out for her. Before Darcy could get a word in, Jason grabbed her by the head and kissed her on the lips. That did indeed stop her from speaking as she leaned into the kiss. Coming back up for air she said, "Cheater!"

Grinning, he kissed her for a few seconds more as he stood next to Thor and Jane. Thor looking up, signaled to Heimdal to open the Bifrost. A Celtic runic design flamed into being on the ground as a beam of Rainbow-like light consumed Thor, Jane, and Jason transporting them to Asgard.


	7. Chapter 7 Asgard in Peril

**Red Avenger**

**Ch. 7 Asgard in Peril **

**I do not own Power Ranger or Avengers**

**Heim Saban and Marvel do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 7 Asgard in Peril**

When the Bifrost portal took Thor, Jane and Jason, it was something that defied explanation as they passed by thousands upon thousands of worlds and stars. Things went black for a moment, and then space, stars, and planets came back into focus again as Jason guessed they must have gone through a wormhole or some such.

Before Jane and he knew it, the ride ended as they came upon a Golden Domed room as a man who looked of African descent stood on a platform holding what looked like a big damn sword in the Bifrosts control system, raise the sword and then lower it again, deactivating the Bifrosts power.

Jane in her smiling stupor could only say, "We have got to do that again." Then she looked at the one controlling the portal who began to smile, "Oh, hello!"

"Welcome to Asgard my lady, Son of Scott." Heimdal the All Seer said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile upon his mouth.

Jason stepping up to the All Seer with an arm extended, "Call me Jason, Lord Heimdal."

Grasping Jasons arm he replied, "Then I would request you call me Heimdal. You should know, I have been in contact with the other version of myself in your home reality. We have no resemblance whatsoever, save we both live on Asgard and both do the same job as the other by 'Guarding the Bifrost!' But your Heimdal does make for good conversations including when he speaks of your many adventures and accomplishments as a Ranger and that of your descendants and those who answered the call to become Power Rangers as they continue the struggle to fight against the darkness, even in your worlds future against such characters like Ransik, just before he traveled backward in time."

Jason merely nodded as he smiled in earnest. Turning his head and looking out into the vastness of space through the Bifrosts dome glass, he asked, "How are they?"

"They remain strong and even with Ransik and his daughters return to the future by way of Time Force, they remain vigilant. They know that turning their back on their duties would spell disaster for everyone on Midgard or as you call it, Earth as well as the remainder of that realities universe. All the Ranger powers of the past, present, and future, have been gathered, restored, and locked away for when needed again. All Zords and specialized vehicles repaired, updated, and like the powers, they too have been locked away, only to be used when they are needed again. And all of them were locked within the underground station of The Hall of Rangers, with their own guardians who are trained and disciplined and eventually chosen by the council of Elders."

Jason who had not noticed a small tear fall from his eye, could only listen while Heimdal explained what he knew, and then nod as a single tear fell from his cheek. Heimdal seeing this, grasped Jasons left shoulder and said, "Your family remains strong. There is no shame in shedding a tear or two for them. The House of Scott being a part of the Council of Elders, is among one of two Houses that are strongest of all the Houses. The House of Oliver continues standing by the House of Scott as strong today as they were when you and Tommy were as young men and brothers in arms.

Gathering Heimdal in a brotherly hug could only say, "Thank you." Heimdal was at first startled but then returned the embrace as he patted Jason on the back. When Jason and he stepped back, Jason gently shook his shoulders and began to turn, only to stop and turn back as he then said, "Would it hurt for you and I to have a meal and drink together, so I may regale you with some of my tales of my youth. I have stories to tell of my friends and I's many hilarious moments from our youth."

"I'd be honored Jason. I await to hear of these tales from the ones who lived them." Heimdal chuckled.

Jason nodded as he saw that Thor and Jane watching the two men speak in such friendly tones. But Jason noticed the eagerness in Thors' body language that he turned back to Heimdal and nodded. "Till we meet again, Heimdal."

"Till we meet again, Jason."

Jason descended and was led out of the dome by Thor as he saw three horses waiting on them with three Asgardian warriors holding onto the reins. Jane chose a beautiful female as Thor chose his own. Jason got on the last and was not disappointed in the professionalism that the people of Asgard trained and treated their horses in. They were magnificent horses, well groomed and well taken care of.

It took a good ten minutes to traverse the Rainbow Bridge and to get to the Asgardian doors as people knelt in respect to Thor and his station amongst his people as Jason and Jane rode behind him. Jason was impressed with Asgards architecture, but it did hold some similarities to the Asgard of his home reality. Not that he was gonna say anything of course.

Another ten minutes later found Jason and Jane being led into a Healing room where Thor explained the situation to the healers. Jason recognized Idunn as one of the healers. She looked like his version of Idunn from home. There was barely a difference between the two healers as the only difference was the clothes. But Jason overlooked that thinking it was unimportant.

Upon being escorted by Idunn to a table with antennas of some kind, a digital representation of Janes body appeared above her.

Janes curiosity got the best of her as she asked, "What's that?"

"Please be still.", Idunn gently demanded as she began to take her readings of Janes body. Her fellow healers aiding her. The representation showed the dark red presence flowing in the upper main area of Janes body.

A fellow female healer stood beside Thor as he leaned next to her and spoke in a an almost whispering tone, "This is not of Earth, what is it?"

The healer replied, "We do not know. But she will not survive with the amount of energy surging within her."

Thor looked upon the healer with determined eyes as she said she was sorry. Turning back to Jane as Jason watched from afar, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He was glad he made the choice to show Thor what was in Jane and to come here for medical reasons. Idunn was the best when it came to healing, so maybe she can figure this thing out.

"That's a Quantum Field Generator isn't it?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"It's a Soul Forge." came Idunns reply as she continued her work. Much to Jasons amusement.

"Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?"

Idunn not being used to such an intelligent question paused herself in her scans and looked upon the young scientist and answered, "Yes!" She was astounded the Midgardians had come so far in science and medicine. She would have to look into Midgardians medical breakthroughs at a later date she thought to herself.

"Quantum Generator!" Jane whispered.

Thor smiled amusedly.

"Are my words mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" A new voice demanded to know. Jason turned his head as Odin came into the room. He looked very much like the Odin he knew, but this one also looked like an actor he watched in a horror film he watched as a boy.

"She is ill." Thor said as he turned to his father.

"She is Mortal." he said as he swiped his hand ending Idunns scans. "Illness is their defining fate."

"That may be Odin, but we also evolve and learn. We change as we adapt and overcome such obstacles. As such, we are survivors."Jason said with power and authority in his voice.

Odin stumbled back a step, caught himself and demanded, "Who is this man that thinks he can speak to me in such a manner?"

Before Thor could reply, Jason stepped forth and introduced himself, "I'm Jason Lee Scott, First Red Ranger since Zordon of Eltars time by Ten Thousand years." raising his wrist to allow Odin a view of the Morpher upon his wrist.

Thor continued as Odin looked at Jason in a different light, "I brought Jane here because we can help her."

Odin looked to Thor again as he went around the medical examination table around Jane, "She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table."

Jane leaning up on her arms and looking insulted asked, "Did he just...? Who do you think you are?"

Odin stopped in his walk answered haughtily, "I am Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms."

Jason snorted. From what he was seeing and the attitude Odin was giving off, Jason felt this Odin did not have the right for those titles and stations as far as he was concerned. He was gonna have to check up the Asgards history in order to find out what else differed in this Asgard compared to the one in his home reality.

"Oh, well I'm..."

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster"

Turning to Thor with a blush, "You told your Dad about me?"

"Something is within her father, something I never se.."

Odin cut him off, "Her world has its healers, their called doctors. Let them deal with it. Guards, take her back to Midgard."

Jason having enough got off wall and called out with more authority in his voice as his anger at this Odin reached an all time high, "Hold your place men." he demanded as he looked at them all as they halted in their attempts to follow Odins orders, then back at Odin, "You better take a closer look upon that woman right damn well now because whatever is inside her is not from Earth. So before your men touch her, you better take a look yourself lest I challenge you here and now. I promise you, should we fight, you will surely lose, All Father." Jason sneered the last words as this Odin didn't deserve such a Title due to his recent actions in front of Jason.

Not one to be challenged by a mortal in such a way, Odin did indeed pause and look at Jane, then Thor, then back upon Jason before stepping over to Jane and running his own scan. When he saw what Jason, Thor, Jane, Idunn, and her fellow Healers had seen, "That's impossible."

Idunn stepped forth as she gazed at Odins hand as it passed over Janes arm. "The infection it's...defending her."

"Or defending itself." Thor replied as he looked at Idunn.

Cursing himself for his earlier actions, Thor and apparently Jason made a good call in bringing Jane here. "Come with me."

Odin led the trio through the Halls of Asgard and a few minutes later they were led into a room that looked like it held Yggdrasil itself as they gazed upon what looked like other galaxies in the known universe. Odin brought them before a book as he opened and began to explain what he knew, "There are relics that predate the Universe itself. What lies within her, appears to be one of them." Jason knew Odin spoke of Jane as Odin knew what flowed in Janes body. "The Nine Realms are not Eternal. They have a dawn as they have a dusk. But before that dawn, came the dark forces, The Dark Elves reigned absolute and unchallenged."

When Odin turned a page from the book, Thor read aloud so Jason and Jane could know what was written, "Born of Eternal Night, The Dark Elves come to steal away the light. I remember these stories as mother used to tell them to us as children." Thor then leaned over the book as Odin continued to explain.

"Their leader Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness, though it was called the Ether. While the other relics often appear as stones, The Ether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter. It seeks out host bodies drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Ethers power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed. Ushering forth a peace that has lasted thousands of years."

Jane then asked, "What happened?"

"He killed them all."

"Are you certain?" Thor asked. "The Ether was said to have been destroyed, yet here it is."

Jason saw the worried look in Thors' eyes as he to was worried.

Odin turned to Thor while glancing a look at Jason, "The Dark Elves are extinct."

"Does your book mention how to get it out of me?" Jane asked as her heart sped up in fear for her life.

"No!" came Odins reply. "It does not." As Odin began to walk out, Jason super sped up to Odin and grabbed his arm. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I think Malekith is alive."

"Impossible, I said they were extinct."

"On Earth we have two sayings, Hope for the best, and prepare for the worst. The other being Sic Vis Poccem Para Bellum. Properly translated, 'You want peace, prepare for war.'"

"What are you saying?"

"Put Asgard on high alert, if it is possible Malekith lives, your men can be ready and a lot of lives can be saved."

"I won't place fear in my people because of your feelings."

"It's not my feelings, it's about being vigilant and cautious. If you don't heed my words and Malekith who may yet still live arrives, a lot of good men, women, and children will surely die. All because you didn't listen to the advice of a mortal. You claim that Midgard is your a part of your jurisdiction, then prove it and stop looking down on us. We are a surviving race who is currently evolving as we speak. Please, one last time, place Asgard on alert status. If I'm wrong, I will gladly say so and leave. But if I'm right, you will have saved hundreds of your peoples lives because you listened to me."

Looking into eyes of the Elder Scott of the House of Scott and then to his son and Jane, he nodded as he walked away. Plans needed to be made and the warriors of Asgard needed to be ready.

A little later in the day, as Jason walked with Thor and Jane, he saw the two lovers holding hands and stealing loving glances at one another. He took the hint, "Thor, if it's ok to you, I'm just gonna take a walk and see if anything looks familiar here as it did in the Asgard I know."

Thor nodded as Jason took another path and walked away. Almost five minutes later, he felt something was wrong. He just couldn't pin point where. Asgards magic was affecting his senses somewhat. He then heard an alarm blaring and a voice call out, "To the dungeons." Sighing he thought, "Looks like I wasn't wrong after all." Raising his Morpher to face level, he called out **"Zeo-nizers!"** Both of his wrists glowed red as the secondary Zeo Morpher appeared on his other wrist. **"It's Morphin' Time."** Bringing the Zeo-Nizers together,** "Zeo Ranger 5 Red!"**

Jasons body glowed red as the Red Zeo suit materialized upon his body as well as the Red Zeo Star helmet being the finishing touch. Jumping and activating the teleportaion sequence to take him to the Dungeons to aid the wardens and guards guarding the prisoners. When he got there, it was pandemonium as the Asgardian warriors were being overrun. Materializing in the thick of the battle, Jason went to working delivering super powered kicks and punches sending many prisoners flying against the dungeon walls, force fields, and empty destroyed cells.

During the fight, he heard a voice say, "It's as if they resent being imprisoned."

Another voice agreed as it was heard saying."There's no pleasing some creatures."

The fight raged on until Thor dropped in and the fighting ceased a moment as the prisoners were truly terrified of Thor. "Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you, you have my word!" He demanded keeping his hammer at waist level as more Asgardian warriors entered the dungeons behind him. An unknown enemy combatant blind sided Thor as he sucker punched him. Thor caught him less then half a second later by his hair and neck, "Very well, you do not have my word." he said as he held his hammer to the enemy combatants neck. He pulled the hammer back and hit him with the powerful hammers head sending the idiot flying back and to the ground. Another prisoner came and tried to manhandle Thor from behind as another tried to cheap shot him from the front. Thor kicked the one in front of him down while breaking out of the hold he was in and knocked the idiot out. Jason didn't continue to watch as he delivered his own beating to the prisoners. **"Jason, the Asgardians are being attacked from the air and Frigga will need your help soon." **The whispering words of his beloved wife Kimberly called out to him from within his mind. Not one to ignore the words of his wife, Jason raised his right hand up and called out, **"Red Zeo Firebird, Power up!"**

Feeling the Zeo Zord 5 answer his call to action and appeared over the skies of Asgard, Jason once again teleported and landed into the cockpit of the Red Zeo Firebird as it went to work. Strange hatchet shaped ships were flying everywhere, pulling some amazing feats in midair tearing apart Asgards defenses. **"I don't think so. Red Zeo Firebird, targeting enemy ships. Fire!" **The Fire-bird matching the aerial maneuvers of the enemy ships and blasting them with lasers and torpedoes. For a while he was occupied by the ships closest to the Bifrost bridge, until he failed to notice a few slip past him as Asgards Shield went up and protected the kingdom from the ships. All but one reversed their course, the other plowed through and was destroyed as it struck the shield. Jason was overjoyed seeing Asgards defenses holding up until the Shield failedsomehow."Someone must have made it Asgards shield generator!"he thought. As it fell, a lone ship made it through a certain area Jason was sure was the throne room. Sending the Firebird back to its pocket dimension, he teleported into the throne room and materialized himself in front of the Asgardian force that stood in front of the ship. The looks on their faces showed they were shocked to see him. Deciding to summon more power for this fight, he called out, **"Gold Zeo Power Shield!" **His body shined with bright golden light until the Golden Shield of the Gold Zeo Ranger as well as its elbow and knee paddings materialized on his body. Turning to the ship inside the throne room, he took a defensive stance.

The warriors of Asgard were told tales of this warrior and his accomplishments from Thor, so they did not attack him. When he called out **"Gold Zeo Power Shield!"**, they had to shield their eyes for a moment. As the Red Ranger glowed in a golden light, it ended a few seconds later as the Asgardian warriors looked and standing before them was an even more powerful warrior in Red, White, and Gold colors. Raising his right hand to his helmets black tinted star symbol, the Red Zeo Ranger called out, **"Zeo Power Saber!" **In his hand materialized a long bladed sword with a red starred hand guard.

Taking a battle stance and preparing for another fight When the door opened, inside the ships hold was a red lit room. Dark humanoid beings with white masks that had black tinted eye-holes. On each side of their heads was pointy areas where he guessed was meant to protect their ears.

An Asgardian warrior called out, "For Asgard!" As Jason led the group in battle against the Dark Elves. The Dark Elves wielded blast rifles as they attacked that struck many Asgardians. Jason was holding his own against the creatures as he cut many down while deflecting their blasts back to them until a round object was hurtled towards him. Since it looked like a grenade, Jason had a few seconds to leap over it. As he spun in midair, he saw an Asgardian hit by the grenade was now being sucked through some unknown force until it was as if the Asgardian was never there. When he landed in a crouch, he thought, "Oh hell no. That kind of weaponry has no right being allowed to exist." A dark elf without a mask with white hair made its way past him and used another of the grenades to destroy Odins throne. "That may be Malekith." Jason thought as he made his way to Malekith while slashing his way back towards Malekith. **"Jason, you must hurry, Friggas in danger." **Kimberlys voice cried out in his mind. Deciding enough was enough, he pulled his blaster and fired off at the carefully yet fast targeted enemy Elves putting a number of them down. Teleporting from the room, he landed behind a pillar on the other side of the room to where Frigga was being held by a Hulking Elf creature as a magical image of Jane Foster flickered and disappeared after Malekith touched it. They hadn't noticed Jason yet as Malekith called who he guessed was Lady Frigga, 'a witch'. The hulking beast who held her had a sword to her back.

_**"Where is the Ether, woman?"**_ he demanded.

As she replied that she would never tell, Jason who hid behind a pillar acted as he teleported between Malekith and the Dark Elf monster and grabbed Frigga all the while placing a tracker on the creature underneath its armor, all in a span of a second and a half and teleporting out and away by over twenty feet as he landed with the Queen in his hands bridal style. She was safe as the creature and Malekith looked his way. Putting her down and pushing her behind him, he grabbed his sword in both hands and took a stance with his sword on his side at head level, **"Give it up Malekith, it's over. You've lost."**

Before Malekith could reply, a blast of lightening struck and scarred Malekiths' face on the right side. The creature with him dropped the sword in its hands in order to catch Malekith. It then carried its leader in its arms as it went to the railing and fell with Malekith in his arms as Mjolnir hit the creatures back. Thor who had jumped over the table in the room, caught the hammer as it flew back into his hand. It seemed as Malekith and the creature survived the fall as a much larger ship appeared over the banister and flew back to the main ship. Thor in anger for the attempt on his mothers life spun and sent the hammer flying towards the retreating ship. But it disappeared as did the mother ship before Mjolnir could damage it. He then called it back into his hands as he gazed upon Jason who had his mother Frigga behind him.

"Mother, are you alright?" Thor asked.

Frigga ran into Thors open arms. Moments later, Odin made his way into the room. Frigga who glanced at Odin then quickly walked into her husbands arms.

After hugging and showering his wife with affection, he turned to Jason as Jane walked into the room and into Thors arms, "Asgard owes you a debt of gratitude Red Ranger, as do I. You have defended Asgard, its people, and my Wife and Queen without a thought to yourself. What can I do to repay you for your actions on this day?"

**"Power Down!"** Jason called out after bringing both of his hands up and lowering them. When the suit disappeared and Jason stood before them, he pulled a beeping device from his pocket. "I got a plan. I need you with me on this."


End file.
